The Eyes Say It All
by Presgamer1
Summary: Harry Potter is a boy who was forced to mature far too early. He lost his childish innocence long ago, but rescued by a faithful helper and guided and trained by those that care for him he unleashes a side that no one expected of him, especially not a manipulative old coot. Harry traverses the dangerous dance that is Slytherin and Hogwarts as he shows why he belongs and his power.
1. Always Faithful

_A/N: This is a Slytherin! Harry, Intelligent! Harry, Powerful! Harry, with Weasley and Dumbledore bashing. Also, a few heads ups, Double Trouble is up for adoption, I have also created my own community so make sure to check it out! This is the REWRITTEN VERSION!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, which is also somewhat influenced by the oh so wonderful J.K. Rowling and other fanfics._

* * *

July 24th, 1986, Potter Manor

A house elf, measuring about waist high with large, tennis ball sized, eyes looked through her mistresses diaries, hoping for some sort of hint as to where she could find her young master. She could not use normal house elf popping, as it was called, for she had not bonded to her young master. The elf that had, had died quickly after her former mistress and master had died. The elf's skin had rotted, until he had been found dead one day, with black skin that seemed full of dark magic.

Tippy, the elf's name, kept searching through diaries until she found one that helped, it had taken a while for her to find something useful. She had to keep up with her duties of an elf as well as going through countless books in the Potter Grimoire but she finally had found some proof that all was not lost. Tippy opened the diary and read, the pages soaked in tears.

June 5th, 1979

I can't continue like this like all is ok. I don't know how I keep going without breaking down, I can only thank James for that. He's helped me through this all, I was an idiot not to see his feelings for me earlier. But it's finally over, mum and dad are dead and now Tuney hates me, she just gave me an address to contact her at to in order to deal with the old house. 4 Privet Drive, it's bland, it's boring, it's too normal, yet Tuney relishes it, it's like she's trying to was the trace of me away. What happened to my sister? I can't take much more of this, I was only a bridesmaid for her today because mum insisted. I can't keep going, I need to talk to James.

Lily

The page had acquired new tears by the time Tippy had finished reading it. Her mistress had been one of the kindest people Tippy had ever met, yet her own sister had hated her. None the less, Tippy had an address and that was enough, she would find her young master. She had to.

* * *

July 24th 1986, 4 Privet Drive

A 7-year-old boy with emerald green eyes and unruly black hair, laid on his bed in the cupboard under the stairs, silently whimpering in pain from when his aunt had hit him on the head with the frying pan earlier in the day his eyes filled with pain a child should never know. He had other scars sure, mainly the ones on his back from when his uncle used the belt but this one was the most recent. The one thing that kept him going was knowing his name and his parents, despite what his aunt and uncle said. They called him Freak but he knew his real name, Harry James Potter, son of Lily Marie Potter née Evans and James Charlus Potter.

Nearly two years ago Harry had developed an eidetic memory, giving him perfect recall. Along with this eidetic memory, Harry had been able to lock down his emotions, something that unnerved the rest of his classmate, not that he cared. The only time he let his emotions show was in his cupboard or when the beatings got really bad. Harry was going over his memories of his parents, trying to draw a source of comfort when he heard a faint pop and a creature, a house elf, he thought to himself, appeared. "Master Harry! Master Harry!" The elf exclaimed with glee."Tippy has come to take you home. Do you want to come home?" The elf asked its eyes filled with unshed tears of joy. Harry nodded eagerly and put his hand on Tippy's shoulder who promptly popped them back to Potter Manor.

* * *

Potter Manor

As the duo arrived in the manor Harry succumbed to his injuries and passed out. Noticing this Tippy ran some diagnostic spells and gasped in shock when she noticed an evil taint in her young master's scar. Tippy quickly sent out a message to all the elves of the manor for them to come join her. Many gasped in shock when they recognized their young master, those gasps turned into ones of horror when they felt the taint in his scar.

The head elf, Chippy, came forward, "We take him to the ward room, and we cleanse him." Many elves were surprised, a cleansing would prevent and remove any magical binds on Harry, ones that might have been put there on purpose but most realized it was their best solution so they did just that.

It was a 3-day process, and Harry remained unconscious for all of those and an additional 4, finally waking on his birthday, July 31st. Harry's lightning-shaped scar had faded significantly and his vision had improved. Harry's scars had been healed and overall he felt more powerful. "Master Harry! You is awake! Happy Birthday, Master Harry!" Tippy exclaimed.

"Hi there, Tippy was it? What happened to me?" Harry asked, only remembering being brought to the manor and then passing out. "Tippy found dark magic in your scar and healed you. We also remove all magical binds, tracking charms and any other spell cast on you before." Tippy replied.

"Were there any spells? Who cast them?" Harry questioned.

"At least 10 different ones, and they were all cast by Albus bloody Dumbledore." A voice said from behind annoyance clearly heard. Harry turned around and gasped. There was a portrait, on the right, the person that had spoken, was a man with unruly black hair, light hazel eyes. On the left was a woman with luscious black hair that fell to her waist. She had high cheekbones and stormy gray eyes, she looked like the perfect aristocrat. Despite only having met them a couple times before they passed away Harry recognized them immediately. "Gran? Gramps?"

"You recognize us?" The man, Charlus Potter, asked in shock.

"Yes, I developed an eidetic memory a couple of years ago. Now back to what you were saying, what did he do? Dumbledore I mean?" Harry inquired as he sat up in bed, eating the soup that Tippy had brought him.

As he idly remembered a man who dressed in garish robes and wore half-moon spectacles and a long gray beard. "You mean other than sending you to your aunt's where you were treated like a slave?" Dorea asked rhetorically, venom practically dripping from her voice. "He sent Sirius to Azkaban where he died, took a bunch of Potter heirlooms and books not to mention taking out all that money from your trust vault, luckily that's all he has access to," Dorea replied, her fury barely contained.

"Why would he do that? I thought he was supposed to be good?" Harry asked, remembering the few memories he could of Dumbledore. "He's not bad per se… more egotistical and greedy, he sees himself as the lord of the light, the only person that can be trusted and he hoards everything, money, knowledge, etc. At least that's what we can tell, for all we know he could be as bad as Voldemort. Speaking of which, Harry you need to remove Dumbledore's name from the wards and when you turn 11 I want you to claim the Head of House so that you can be free of Dumbledore's manipulations." Charlus replied. "Also, I recommend asking Tippy to send an illusion of yourself to Privet Drive in case Dumbledore comes looking for you."

Harry nodded solemnly, remembering what he could of his Uncle Sirius, while Tippy fetched the ward book. "Master Harry Sir, I recommend crossing out all names except yours. Also, would you like for the elves to collect the family heirlooms?" Tippy asked.

"Yes please do that, and thank you Tippy," Harry replied when he remembered another two people, his Uncle Peter and Uncle Remus. "Gran, Gramps?" Harry called as he crossed out all of the names in the ward book, preventing them access to all Potter estate, "What about Uncle Remus and Uncle Peter?"

"Peter betrayed your parents and we don't know what happened to Remus." Charlus said, "Before your parents went into hiding they sent us a letter telling us about the true secret keeper. After that, we don't really know." Harry simply nodded, before sleep overtook him.

* * *

July 24th 1986, Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore was out at an ICW meeting when all of his trinkets behind him started to shake. They were all linked to one boy, Harry Potter, and they worked as long as he never verbally acknowledged that 4 Privet Drive was not his home or if he never acknowledged that he had another home. Alas, he had acknowledged another home, not that Albus would ever know that, and the trinkets all exploded, leaving a mess that would put an angry Voldemort to shame. Let it be said, that blood magic is powerful… very powerful.


	2. Where one goes three shall follow

Over the next 4 years Harry trained as he grew up with his family, Tippy had bonded with him after removing the taint in his scar and acted as a surrogate mother right next to Dorea. Dorea taught Harry potions, charms and care of magical creatures, while Charlus taught him politics, family history, and runes. Dorea instilled in him the love of learning, having been a former unspeakable. Fleamont Potter, Harry's great-grandfather, taught Harry DADA and transfiguration. Dorea Potter née Black had one of the most noticeable influences in Harry's life teaching him loyalty to family and how to be a sneaky cunning snake, something he took quite literally as he found out that he was a parselmouth. Euphemia Potter, Fleamont's wife, taught Harry the process of becoming an animagus as well as Arithmancy. Harry also studied 5 different languages from varying portraits. The Potters had been able to keep their pureblood status without inbreeding by marrying purebloods from other countries, thus increasing both their influence and power. He ended up learning Italian, French, Bulgarian, Latin and Spanish. Sadly, Lily and James had not had any portraits made, thus Harry couldn't talk to them. However, Charlus and Dorea tried to make up for it by telling him stories of James' childhood. Everyone in the family agreed that Harry would make it into Slytherin, especially with the persona he adopted when going out in public, always in a glamor, of course, he radiated a cold, yet powerful presence, making people move out of his way.

Just to further cement everyone's belief, on Harry's 11th birthday Harry achieved his first full Animagus transformation, becoming a fox. As Dorea had eloquently put it, "It's perfect! A fox is sly, cunning and resourceful. And don't forget how cute it is, you'll pick up a bunch of girls that way!" Dorea added as an afterthought causing Harry to blush and Euphemia to fall into a fit of giggles. Later that day as Harry was eating lunch a house elf appeared holding a letter. "Master Harry, your Hogwarts letter has arrived." The elf said, clad in its black uniform with the Potter crest over its chest. "Thank you Chippy, please pen a reply saying I'll be attending," Harry responded as he finished the last of his sandwich. The elf bowed and popped away to do as he had been instructed. "Gran, Gramps? Should I get another wand or stick with the Potter Family wand?" Harry asked his parents who were previously arguing about the most practical animagus transformation. He was, of course, referencing the wand that all Lord Potters used as either their primary or secondary wand, it had a heartstring of a Hebridean black dragon, combined with crushed nundu fang, it's wood was that of an elder tree, supposedly the same one used to make the elder wand.

"Whatever you want Harry, however, I recommend going to Knockturn Alley and getting a custom made wand, it won't have a trace and then you can pick between the two and use the other as your second," Charlus answered. Dorea nodded in agreement, having slipped back into her frame.

"Harry, when you're at Gringotts ask to go to room 14, I set up a meeting with Arcturus, just listen to what he has to say before you do anything please." Harry simply nodded, "Well bye guys, I'm going to get going. Oh one question though, can I bring you guys to Hogwarts?"

"I don't see why not," Fleamont replied with a shrug.

* * *

 _Diagon Alley_

Harry stepped outside of the grand marble bank, a bit shaken. First, there was his talk with Lord Black, Arcturus. Not to mention those pesky goblins. Seriously he just had to have an inheritance ritual? Oh well, he thought to himself, time to start shopping. His first stop was Madam Malkins since he already had a Potter family trunk, it held 3 room-sized compartments, a dueling room, a potions lab and a library. Another 3 compartments were about the size of a twin bed for lots of storage. The final compartment was a regular size and was the first to be seen in case a muggle got their hands on the trunk. Of course, they would never be able to open it thanks to both the password protection and blood magic lock, something that only opened for those of Potter blood. In Madam Malkins he collected 3 sets of dress robes, all made of fine acromantula silk. All three were black, two had forest green trimmings and another had silver trimmings. He also collected his Hogwarts robes which were also made of acromantula silk. On top of that, he got a second pair of dragon hide gloves, Hungarian Horntail, since his current ones were getting worn down. He didn't bother with the course books since he had his mother's books, all of which had helpful annotations in them.

Harry sneered at the cauldron requested. It was a very basic, half-decent cauldron. Harry hadn't been allowed to start using a wand until he was 8, which meant for a little over 6 months he learned only magical theory. However, he was allowed to do practical work in runes and potions, both of which became instant favorites of his. Thus, Harry picked up a silver cauldron, standard size 3, after all, why not keep some potion for himself?

Finally, after buying the rest of his supplies, including a potions master set of ingredients he headed to knockturn alley, radiating confidence and entered the wand shop. He chuckled internally as he thought about the apothecary owner's reaction to him buying a potions master set of ingredients, but Harry was one of their best customers so they got him the ingredients he wanted.

* * *

 _Post Diagon Alley Trip_

Harry walked into his room a bit shaken, first his talk with Arcturus, or Lord Black, as Harry had called him at first. Then there was the whole wand thing, 3 cores?! Really, as if his life wasn't dramatic enough, and to make things even better it just had to be a nundu heartstring, a basilisk scale, and a phoenix feather, a phoenix that had not been seen for 500 years and was said that it would come back when it's feather was used. Harry just sighed as he sat down on his bed, foregoing undressing and just falling asleep instantly.

* * *

 _September 1st, Platform 9 ¾_

Harry approached the scarlet red engine at a moderate pace, his eyes scanning the crowd. He had arrived about twenty minutes early to get a decent seat. Harry had already said goodbye to Tippy and his grandparents and great-grandparents portrait were residing in the trunk which he was levitating to the train, having forgone a trolley. Harry nimbly hopped on the train, found an empty compartment and started reading a fifth year's potions book, having already finished the previous four years thanks to his grandmother. The emerald eyed boy hung his owl cage on a hook having already sent Hedwig, his snowy owl, ahead when the door slid open. Harry immediately brought on his icy persona as a red-haired boy with dirt on his nose came in. "Hey, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He said as he started to make his way into the compartment.

"Clearly that can't be the case as this is a magical train, meaning in it can expand magically." Harry bit out in a sharp cold voice. "Nonetheless, I was just leaving, next time it might do for you to learn some manners." Harry finished as he stalked out of the room, levitating his trunk and cage behind him. As Harry made his way to the front of the train, looking for an empty compartment he noticed a chocolate brown haired girl trip and fall. He quickly bent down to help her up when he noticed her chocolate brown eyes, Hmm… chocolate colored hair and eyes must be a Davis, he thought to himself. "Heiress Davis, I presume?" The black-haired boy asked as he helped her up. "Hmm? Oh yes, that's me, Tracey Davis. And you are…?"

She replied as she started to brush herself off. "That is none of your concern," Harry replied coldly, unbeknownst to him, this was something that the girl immediately picked up on and related him to one of her best friends. "Ooooh, you're interesting, follow me." And with that Tracey grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a nearby compartment.

Harry followed her into the compartment, immediately taking notice of 3 of the other 6 people sitting. There was Neville Longbottom, a slightly chubby brown haired boy, next to him was Susan Bones, the niece of the head of the DMLE, she had strawberry red hair and also had a bit of baby fat.

Across from Susan was a girl with dirty blond hair named Hannah Abbott. All three were the heirs to ancient and powerful houses. On the other side of Neville sat Blaise Zabini, a very tan skinned boy with cold calculating eyes yet still seemed full of mirth. Tracey took a seat between Hannah and another girl with golden blond hair, pulled back into a ponytail and piercing blue eyes that made you want to shiver in fear. Harry simply smirked, used to such a cold persona and without realizing it, said ancient words that had been part of a mantra used by the houses of Bones, Potter, Longbottom, and Abbot for as long as any could remember. "Where one goes three shall follow, Where one falls, three shall take revenge."

Hannah, Neville, and Susan looked at him in shock before repeating the mantra, much to the other three's confusion. "Heir Potter I presume?" Neville asked, immediately allowing his pureblood training to kick in.

"Actually it's Lord Potter-Heir Black and a whole bunch of other titles, but that's a long story. Well met, Heir Longbottom." Harry replied holding out a hand to shake which Neville accepted. "Heiress Abbott, Heiress Bones, a pleasure to meet you." Harry continued to take each of their hands and kissing their knuckles.

"What was that all about?" Tracey asked dumbfounded. "Well as you may or may not know the houses of Potter, Longbottom, Abbott, and Bones have had an incredibly strong alliance for as long as anyone can remember, that phrase was their mantra, so to speak, each of our families know it and uphold it, we fight together no matter what," Susan replied. "It's actually been around since the time of the founders," Harry added,

"Oh, where are my manners? Heiress Davis, Heiress Greengrass, Mr..."

"Zabini." The tanned boy offered. "Blaise Zabini. We're from Italy, only moved here about 100 years ago."

"Ah, my apologies, you know Miss Greengrass," Harry started, looking over at the blond haired girl whose blue eyes had a cold calculating look, "that's not gonna work on someone who has perfected such an icy persona." As if to prove a point Harry's emerald eyes narrowed into slits showing a coldness that none could have thought possible for an 11-year-old and his smirk disappeared, the temperature of the compartment even seemed to drop a few degrees making everyone give an involuntary shudder.

To everyone's surprise, Daphne only gave a smirk, before replying "Hello fellow Slytherin."


	3. Knowledge Is King

The train eventually came to a stop and as the group of seven departed from the station a loud booming voice called out, "Firs Years over 'ere! Firs Years over 'ere!" The man was about 8 feet tall and wearing a massive moleskin jacket, he had a long thick beard and a hair that matched it. Behind the large man who later introduced himself as Hagrid, the gamekeeper, were a set of boats lying on a lake. "No more than 4 to a boat!" Hagrid hollered as people started to get in. Harry, Susan, Hannah and Neville all shared a boat while Tracey, Blaise, Daphne and a bushy haired girl who seemed to talk a mile a minute shared another. As the boats passed under a curtain of vines the first years gasped collectively at the magnificent beauty that was Hogwarts.

It was a majestic sight, with the astronomy tower in the distance and the glowing candles radiating their brilliant light from through the windows. Soon enough they arrived at the docks where they were met by a stern looking lady who had her gray hair pulled back into a bun. "Good evening students, my name is Minerva McGonagall and I'm the Deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts. Please enter when you are called and for now I recommend you freshen up." This last statement was joined by a lingering look at the red headed boy, Ronald Weasley, who had dirt smudged on his nose. "There are 4 houses at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has different values and you are sorted based on these virtues. You can gain house points by doing things such as answering questions in class, these points add up and at the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup. Your house will be like your family so I recommend you treat them like that."

McGonagall left soon after that and as the children waited a group of ghosts floated through the wall arguing about something, or someone called Peeves. Eventually one of the ghosts, who introduced himself as the Fat Friar explained that Peeves was a Poltergeist who pranked everyone and everybody, something that Harry knew thanks to his grandfather. Eventually the Deputy Headmistress came to collect them and led them out into the great hall. Saying it was big would be like saying the sun was hot, the great hall was massive with floating candles in the sky and the ceiling was apparently charmed to look like the sky according to the bushy haired witch.

There were four tables each holding a crowd of students, from left to right the tables were colored green for Slytherin, yellow for Hufflepuff, blue for Ravenclaw and red for Gryffindor. At the front of the hall was a large table where all the staff were seated, in front of that was a 3 legged stool with a scrappy old hat. Suddenly the hat grew a mouth and what seemed to be 2 closed eyes and started singing a song about each of the houses. Harry ignored it and instead scanned the staff table, his eyes narrowed to slits when he noticed a man with greasy black hair and a crooked nose, Severus Snape, the man responsible for his parents' deaths. His eyes continued roving the staff table and he barely suppressed a snarl when he saw an old man with a long white beard and twinkling eyes seated upon a golden chair, a throne would be a better term. One by one the students were called up and each put on the hat, Neville and the bushy haired first year got sorted into Gryffindor while Susan and Hannah ended up in Hufflepuff. Tracey and Daphne went to Slytherin and then his name was called out, "Harry Potter!" Whispers broke out through the room,

"Harry Potter? As in the boy who lived?"

"Did she say Potter?"

"The boy who lived?"

Harry smirked, walked up to the stool and put the hat on. " _Ah, hello Mr. Potter, those are some very strong Occlumency shields you have there, would you mind bringing them down so I can place you?"_

" _Depends,"_ Harry thought back _, "Who has the headmaster told you to sort to a predetermined house and will you be revealing this conversation to him?"_

" _Ah, so you know about that. Even though I could destroy your shields it would leave you as little more than a blubbering fool, something I don't wish to do so I shall answer you. He has told me to sort Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle into Slytherin, Macmillan and Smith to Hufflepuff, and Longbottom, you and Weasley into Gryffindor. Out of those only Longbottom and Macmillan belong where they are. And don't worry Albus won't learn about our conversation."_

" _Very well but please tell me where you plan on placing me before you sort me, also don't listen to the headmaster for Smith or Weasley."_ Harry replied as he lowered his occlumency shields. At this point the crowd was getting antsy, Harry's sorting had thus far taken 3 minutes, the longest yet.

" _Let's see, loyalty, but only to those that you deem deserve it. A love to learn but not necessarily from books, instead from experience and others. Bravery but not foolishness, you go in with a predetermined plan. Resourcefulness and cunning as well as ambition. Slytherin would be the best place to suit you."_

" _Very well, let's throw our dear headmaster for a loop then. Sort me into Slytherin."_ Harry replied with a self satisfied smirk on his face.

" _Then in that case…_ SLYTHERIN!" The hall was was in a dead silence, no one had expected that the Boy-Who-Lived would get sorted into Slytherin, most had expected Gryffindor. Harry just smirked having already expected this reaction. "Now, now don't I get some applause? Or are you people just really that rude?" He drawled as he sat down at the Slytherin table next to Daphne. Scattered and awkward applause came from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables while the Gryffindors just scowled. Most of the Slytherins just had a pensive look on their face as they tried to figure out what just happened. At the staff table Snape's scowl deepened while Hagrid, McGonagall and Dumbledore looked positively heartbroken.

The rest of the sorting continued with Smith becoming a Ravenclaw and Weasley becoming a Hufflepuff(something that caused all the Slytherins to snicker). As the feast came to an end Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement about the forbidden forest, banned items and a 3rd floor leading to a painful death. Afterwards the Slytherins followed their prefects to the dungeons where the common room was located. As the prefect, Adrian Pucey a 5th year chaser, was about to say the password, Harry walked forward, " 'Scuse me but could I try something?" Harry asked in a faux innocent tone. Intrigued, Pucey nodded and Harry walked towards the door and hissed :open: and the door the common room opened, much to everyone's surprise. "You're a parselmouth?!" Tracey voiced the unspoken question. "No, I just happen to be able to hiss at random intervals." Harry replied sarcastically, causing Tracey to blush.

Harry then led the first years into the common room, while others muttered, probably deciding what to write in their letters that would surely go to their parents.

As the rest of the house filed into the common room, Snape entered via another entrance, one most likely connected to his living quarters, Harry figured. "I am Professor Snape, your head of house and potions master." He all but whispered yet his voice was captivating and everyone listened intently. "You are to be in the great hall for breakfast at 8am every day including weekends, classes start at 9:30. If you can't find your way around ask an older member, you are to be together at all times, any inter house disputes take place here in the common room and nowhere else." He said this with a lingering gaze on Harry, making it obvious he didn't care what happened to him.

Harry decided to nip this problem in the bud, and letting his cold demeanor take over spoke quietly yet clearly and everyone could hear him, "Is there a problem _professor_? I certainly hope there isn't a problem with the one _born as the seventh month dies_. We wouldn't want a blood feud starting up, now would we?" No one could understand what Harry meant by the first part but the second part was clear, Harry had a grudge against Snape, a grudge strong enough to wipe out him and any family he may have. Snape could understand the threat loud and clear, Harry knew he had leaked the prophecy and Harry wasn't afraid to tell everyone. Snape knew perfectly well that he would die quickly if a blood feud was declared and chose to try and get out of it as soon as possible. "Of… of course, Mr. Potter." He replied shakily, getting a collective gasp out of the rest of Slytherin, the fact that a mere first year could not only speak parseltongue but could also scare their head of house was astounding and someone that would clearly make a strong ally. "Now then, curfew for anyone below 4th year is 11pm, I don't care when you go to bed just make sure you are dressed and do not look like dunderheads." With these last words Snape turned, his cape billowing and left the common room.

Everyone broke off into groups of 3 to 4, catching up from over the summer and building alliances, when Harry was suddenly face to face with an angry Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass and a smirking Blaise Zabini. "You know ladies, as angry and beautiful as you are you don't hold a candle to my previous performance." Harry said with a smirk to match Blaise. Tracey laughed while Daphne blushed a little but kept her glare. "Why didn't you tell us you were a parselmouth? And what, pray tell, was that thing with Snape all about?" Daphne demanded. "Now just why should I tell you, as enchanting as you are, I'm not necessarily inclined to reveal my secrets." By this point Tracey and Blaise were laughing while Daphne blushed even harder, "You'll tell me because I..." suddenly a boy with platinum blond hair made his way over to the group, "Hello Potter, my name's Draco, Draco Malfoy, you'll find that there are some wizarding families that are better than others." He said this with a lingering gaze on Blaise and Tracey and a leer at Daphne that made her shiver, "I can help you out with that."

Harry merely looked unimpressed, "And do tell, what makes you so important that I should accept your…friendship?" By now, most of the common room was focused on the two, they all knew who Draco was thanks to his father and Harry had proved to be an interesting enigma.

"Why, I'm heir to the House of Malfoy and House of Black." Draco replied haughtily.

"Well, first off even if you weren't lying that doesn't even hold a candle to my power, let's go over them shall we? Good, first off let's see… hmm yes, I am Lord Potter, Lord Peverell, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin by right of magical conquest, Lord Gaunt by right of magical conquest, and heir primus to the House of Black." Harry responded, displaying every inch of his titles, radiating power and importance, if people had thought he would be a good ally before, he was the perfect ally now.

"Next time, make sure to check your facts before talking with your betters, now run along, I'm sure dumb and dumber over there must miss being ordered around like a house elf." Harry finished pointing at Crabbe and Goyle before turning to face Tracey and Daphne. "Ladies," he said offering them each an arm, "Shall I escort you to your rooms?" Without answering they each took an arm and he escorted them to their separate rooms(in Slytherin everyone was given their own room which they could ward and charm as they pleased.) Though it was just the first day a massive power change had just happened in Slytherin house, and it was all based on one person, Harry James Potter AKA Lord Potter Peverell Gaunt Gryffindor Slytherin.


	4. Confrontations

_September 1st, Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts_

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Defeater of Grindelwald paced in his office trying to figure out just when his plans had gone wrong. He supposed it would have to be that fated month 4 years ago when he had arrived back from an ICW conference to find his office a mess, with all his trinkets used to check the wards at 4 Privet Drive destroyed. Frightened, Dumbledore immediately apparated over to his spy, er… trusted informant, that was stationed at 12 Privet Drive, who just reassured Dumbledore that Harry was there, leading Dumbledore to assume Harry had just renounced the house as his home and had headed back to Hogwarts. So just how, was Harry a Slytherin?! He was not the weak, humble and easy manipulative little boy he should be, no instead he was strong confident, easy going and had an incredibly strong will.

As Dumbledore continued his silent rant, Snape burst into his office, this time ranting out loud. "That little brat knows, he knows! I demand you expel him at once!" The greasy git snarled. Dumbledore quickly schooled an expression of utter calmness onto his face as he took a seat at his desk.

"Severus, my boy, I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage would you mind elaborating?"

"Potter's spawn quoted the prophecy to me, word for word, WORD FOR BLOODY WORD! He then went on to threaten me with a blood feud, A BLOOD FEUD, of all things! I demand you expel him at once!"

"I'll see what I can do Severus, would you mind telling Mr. Potter to see me in my office tomorrow morning during breakfast?"

Snape was seething but managed to grunt out a yes before turning on his heel and storming out of the office. Meanwhile, Dumbledore sucked on a lemon drop wondering just how things could have gone so terribly wrong. During all of this, a portrait snickered.

 _September 2nd, Breakfast, Great Hall_

Harry was eating breakfast with Daphne, Blaise and Tracey and pointedly ignoring Malfoy's stares when the topic of home came up.

"So Harry," Tracey asked, "where exactly have you been these past 10 years?"

"Away, doing this and that, learning about… can I help you professor?" Harry answered, looking up as he saw Professor Snape approaching the group.

Snape sneered, "Arrogant, just like your father, Potter. The headmaster wishes to see you regarding your behavior last night."

"I see, well normally I'd ask my head of house to accompany me but seeing as how much distaste you have for me, I'll have to ask my other head, excuse me professor. "

Snape grabbed Harry roughly on his upper arm, "The headmaster wishes to see you now, you intolerable brat, and you will listen! "

"You will wait for me, or you shall be banished from this school!" Harry declared, his magic swirling around him.

"Despite what you might like to believe _Potter_ , you don't own this school, now come along." The potions master barked.

"Oh, Snape, you just made your worst mistake. I, Harry James Potter, call forth all debts owed to the houses of Potter, Peverell, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Gaunt." Harry chuckled darkly.

Snape paled before dropping to the ground unconscious. "What happened?!" Madam Pomfrey, the school mediwitch, asked as she rushed forward.

Harry's brows furrowed in confusion, before recognition spakred in his eyes. "I just remembered. He owed my father a life debt, if I had to guess I'd say that his magic is draining out of his body and into mine, making him a squib." People that had been watching the spectacle gasped in horror. Having your magic bound or drained was considered one of the worst punishments there was, second only to the Veil and the Dementors Kiss.

"I do believe we should go to the Headmaster to sort things out." Professor McGonagall intervened. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Oh and Professor?" Harry called as he started to head out of the great hall with McGonagall right behind him, "I'd watch my actions if I were you, even if as a squib you can brew potion I can still replace you if you aren't up to standards and I hear that Mr. Slughorn is more than adequate." With that parting comment he made his way out of the great hall.

* * *

 _Right Outside of the Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts_

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked as he waited outside of the gargoyle leading to the headmaster's office.

"Ice Mice, yes Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall replied as the gargoyle jumped out of the way revealing a set of stairs.

"I just wanted to let you know a couple things, first off yes all those titles are mine but I wanted to reassure you that I will not be using them against you as I and my parents find you to be a more than worthy person to hold your titles. However I do request that you stay in the room and just observe, it may explain a lot to you."

McGonagall didn't say anything but instead just gave a firm headnod. Harry waited outside the doorway refusing to knock, after about half a minute a voice called out "You may come in Mr. Potter."

Harry entered the trinket filled room, behind a large desk, sitting on a large golden chair, _throne more like_ , Harry thought to himself for the second time in less than 24 hours, was a man with a long greyish white beard, half moon spectacles and dressed in the most obnoxious robes Harry had ever seen, purple with gold stars that twinkled nearly as much as his eyes. "Ah Harry my boy, how good to see you, thank you for escorting him Minerva you may go now." Dumbledore greeted.

"I do not recall giving you permission to treat me with such familiarity, and Professor McGonagall is here at my request as I am allowed."

"Ah you see my boy, I am your magical guardian, surely that gives me permission to use such a level of familiarity?"

"Ah, so it is you I have to thank for 7 years of abuse, I am only lucky that Tippy was able to rescue me from that damned place. Nonetheless, may I please see your papers proving your guardianship over me? I have been told that they update magically so it should tell me exactly who my guardian is."

Dumbledore looked shocked at the news but still brought out some papers from his desk and handed them to Harry. "I'm terribly sorry to hear that, could you please explain to me who this Tippy person is so that I may thank them?" Dumbledore asked deceivingly. _Merlin, this man wears his heart on his sleeve, he could never be a Slytherin,_ Harry thought to himself as he read the papers. "Harry James Potter is under magical guardianship of Harry James Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter." He read out loud, trying to withhold a smug smirk, having decided not to mention the other houses he was a lord of.

Dumbledore and McGonagall gasped in shock, "That is impossible! You have to be above the age of 15 to claim lordship." McGonagall exclaimed.

"Ah, but you see Professor, there is a ritual called The Last Son's Rite, where if someone is the last of a bloodline, then on their 11th birthday they can claim lordship and headship of his house. I must be going now, I do believe I have herbology first, oh and one more thing. Hogwarts! Only help the headmaster when it pertains to the safety of the students, anything else goes through me, if there are any dangers you are to tell me." With that parting statement Harry spun on his heel and walked out of the room confidently, leaving the Headmaster and his deputy in shock as they felt the wards leave them and apparently transfer onto the 11 year old boy who had just single handedly destroyed all plans that they may have created.

Harry left the Headmaster's office with a triumphant smirk on his face while mentally going through all the things the wards were telling him, _Cerberus in the 3rd floor, well that explains a painful death, Some 5th year Slytherins decided to have fun with some girls, hmm I'll have to do something about that, Snape has the dark mark, and Quirrell is possessed by Voldy… wait WHAT? Ok I need to oust Quirrell ASAP, maybe I can use the cerberus?_ Harry made his way down to herbology, the castle seemingly helping him get to class on time, with staircases leading in right directions and portraits pointing him where to go. As Harry arrived at Herbology he noted that Susan and Hannah were already paired up, as were Blaise and Tracey, so Harry made his way over to Daphne who was currently waiting at a workstation. "Hello Miss Greengrass."

The blond haired girl turned, momentarily losing her icy glare as she greeted back, "Mr. Potter, please call me Daphne, after all it seems we will be stuck with each other for 7 years."

"In that case I insist you call me Harry."

Daphne simply nodded, as she turned to face the head of Hufflepuff, a plump woman with flyaway gray hair who was currently lecturing about the importance of wearing gloves.

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly all things considered, DADA was a joke with Quirrell's stutter although Harry had to resist murdering him there on the spot. The last class for the 1st year snakes was charms, where Harry got bored quickly and started levitating things across the room, much to Professor Flitwick's amusement and delight, earning Slytherin House 20 points for, "going above and beyond."

After dinner Harry made his way to the Slytherin common room where he found three sixth and seventh years talking amongst themselves. One was Gemma Farley, a seventh year prefect who was studying under Professor Flitwick to gain a charms mastery, her family was both pure blooded and wealthy but prided themselves on earning their positions, not buying them. Another was Alistair Moore, Gemma's boyfriend and a seventh year, he was the spokesperson of the group and the best dueler in Slytherin house despite the fact that he kept away from the darker curses that many in his house were so fond of using. The final person was Alex Sykes, a 6th year prefect who was especially adept at potions but was also the person that kept the younger Slytherins safe from any Gryffindors that tried to overstep their boundaries. He was also their main contact to people outside of Hogwarts.

Together, they formed the Slytherin Triumvirate, a group that had switched from year to year and ruled Slytherin, it was this group that Harry made his way over to. "Can we help you?" Gemma asked, more than a little bite to her tone as she looked over Harry with a judging eye. Refusing to back down Harry just replied while flashing his house rings, "Call a house meeting," Gemma, understanding the threat simply nodded and replied, "It will be at 9pm tonight in the common room."

Gemma cast a quick spell which produced a loud _clap_ sound trying to get the attention of the people still talking. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail while her icy blue eyes glared at the whole of Slytherin house. "You're here for a house meeting, called by Lord Slytherin himself, so you will all stay quiet and listen. The floor is yours milord."

"Thank you Miss Farley." Harry acknowledged as he stepped forth. "It has recently come to my notice that some of you, have decided to take part in… extracurricular activities before bed without other people's permission, that ends now. If you refuse to do so I will personally banish you from this house and send you to Gryffindor. Does anyone wish to question my judgement?" There was a lot of muttering as most people just stayed back, but one person who was incredibly ugly stepped forth. "Just why should we listen to you Potter? You're nothing but a half blood who should be kissing our feet."

"Flint, right? Marcus Flint? Seeing as how you are actually brave enough to step forth maybe you do belong in Gryffindor, nonetheless I'll give you a chance, Alistair please set up a duelling arena." Flint had a triumphant smirk on his face, confident that he, a fifth year could easily beat the puny little first year.

Soon enough a dueling platform had been erected and the proper shields were in place to prevent stray spellfire. Alastor was refereeing, "The rules are as follows, no lethal spells, no unforgivables and no banned curses. Begin on three, One… Two… Three!"

Flint had fired a red expelliarmus at two, which Harry easily deflected with a shield spell before he started dodging various spells that Flint was firing at him, some borderline dark. "What's wrong Potter? Scared? Come on fight back!" Flint taunted.

Harry simply smirked before casting a bone breaking curse at Flint's wand arm, followed by a expelliarmus and then an incarcerous, leaving Flint incapacitated. "Now then, someone might want to heal Flint, or not, and does anyone else wish to question these rules? No? Good." With that parting comment Harry made his way to bed, leaving a shocked common room behind and one Marcus Flint groaning in pain.


	5. When Everything Changed

A/N: So a few things, first off I got a complaint saying that it wasn't very Slytherin of Harry to reveal his hand and powers. I just want to say that a true Slytherin would make his power known so he doesn't have to deal with people trying to put him down, he establishes his power, subtly letting people know not to mess with him. Next, another person complained about how I'm 1. Letting others dictate the story and 2. Revealing information about who sides with who(McGonagall and Snape mainly). For the first point, I'm letting you guys help pick the way this story goes because you're the readers, I write this for you guys, so yeah I'm going to let you guys pick a little bit of it. For the 2nd point, my apologies I personally prefer to know just the general basis of people's allies in stores, (EX: Does Harry like or hate Weasleys?) but I'll not reveal info for Remus, Hermione or anything else. Other than that remember that I own nothing and enjoy!

* * *

Daphne Greengrass lay in bed trying to figure out just how her life had been turned around so suddenly. She, like everyone else that would be going to school with him, knew that Harry Potter would be in her year. Everyone knew it and for their own reasons, Gryffindors because they thought they could be friends with him and would basically worship him, Slytherins wanted to become allies with him, especially after learning of his new lordships. Ravenclaws wanted to figure out how he survived the Avada and Hufflepuffs because they just wanted to make friends with him. But she had expected him to be cocky and arrogant and lord over everyone his "power." Instead he was kind and polite with a calm confidence and knew how to use his power and never bragged about it unless to make a point. He was the most Slytherin of them all yet he was supposed to be the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Daphne decided to take a wait and see approach on dealing with the Boy-Who-Lived.

September 3rd, Hogwarts Great Hall

"Say Potter, you never did tell us where you've been the past 10 years while the rest of the wizarding world has celebrated You-Know-Who's defeat. " Blaise pointed out as they sat down to eat breakfast.

"That is very true." Harry agreed.

"Well?" Tracey asked impatiently.

"Well what?" Harry replied with a crooked smirk.

"Are you going to tell us?" The chocolate haired girl asked.

"Of course not. A true Slytherin..." Harry started.

"Always keeps their cards close to their chest." The other three chorused the unofficial mantra that made up Slytherin house. Harry returned to eating, remembering the day he had entered Gringotts.

* * *

 _Flashback, July 31st, Gringotts_

Harry walked up the steps of the luxurious marble building that was Gringotts and entered. He approached a teller and gave a polite nod as he greeted, "Hello Teller of Gringotts, I wish to take an inheritance test and activate The Last Son's Right." The goblin looked up, more than a little surprised at the respect that this young man was showing him. "Very well, cut your palm and let 5 drops of blood flow onto the parchment." The teller responded as he handed Harry a piece of parchment and a dagger.

Harry did as told and the parchment started forming words on it. It read as follows:

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter née Evans**

 **Heir Primus to the houses of Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Black, Slytherin by Right of Magical Conquest, Gaunt by Right of Magical Conquest.**

 **Lordships that can currently be claimed: Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin by Right of Magical Conquest, Gaunt by Right of Magical Conquest.**

 **Other Heirships: N/A**

Harry was shocked as he read the parchment, he could have guessed about Potter and Peverell but he didn't know about Gryffindor and he had only theorized about Slytherin, he was still confused as to who Gaunt was, only remembering that they were a house that strongly supported the pure blooded vies until dying out about a century ago. He was confused as to how he was the Heir Primus of Black until he remember what Dorea had told him earlier that day, "I set up a meeting with Arcturus, just listen to what he has to say before you do anything please."

Harry was broken out of his reverie by shouting from a shocked goblin as he instructed another goblin in gobbledygook. The goblin being addressed rushed off and whispered something in one of the guards ears before continuing deeper into the building. "Mr. Potter, if you would please follow me I believe that the director will want to learn of this." The teller asked although it came out more like an order. Harry simply nodded and followed the goblin to a set of grand oak doors. The goblin knocked twice before opening the doors. Sitting behind a desk was a goblin in a very expensive looking business suit who was looking over some papers. "Director Ragnok we have a very unusual case, and I believe you will want to see it. Harry James Potter came into Gringotts today and requested an inheritance test, his results were most interesting." The goblin said, handing over the inheritance test. The director, looking disgruntled at the interruption took the papers and read them over, his eyes widening as he read them. "Leave us and bring in the account managers for each of these accounts." Ragnok ordered in a gruff voice. The teller bowed before walking out through the doors, presumably to do as he had been ordered.

"Mr. Potter -"

"Please call me Harry." Harry interrupted the director.

"Very well then please call me Ragnok." The director replied with a nod. "Harry, 4 of these houses are friends of the goblin nation, meaning that you are considered a friend of the goblin nation. This means that you can be taught as a goblin would be and are to be treated with respect. Furthermore, as is custom, you will be given one goblin made item. What is most interesting however, is that if you take up the lordships that are available to you, you will not only control 4 of the wealthiest accounts in magical Britain, making you the richest person in magical Britain, but you will also own half of Hogwarts."

Harry just sat there gobsmacked until a question popped up. "Umm… excuse me Ragnok. I know that the Potters and Blacks are goblin friends but who else are goblin friends? "

Ragnok chuckled before answering, "In general, the current houses that still exist and are goblin friends are the Blacks, Potters, Bones, Abbotts, Longbottoms, Greengrasses, Gamps, Notts, and Parkinsons. However most of the Blacks, Notts, and Parkinsons lost their rights to be friends by siding with your self styled Lord Voldemort. As for the other two houses that you are heir to that are goblin friends, those would be the Peverells and the Gryffindors."

Harry nodded in understanding before the doors opened and 6 goblins came in. "Good you're here." Ragnok greeted the goblins who all bowed before taking a seat at a long oval table in front of Ragnok's desk. "Harry, do you want to claim all of the lordships available to you?" Harry nodded a confirmation. "Very well then, all of you but Fireclaw get your house rings and the materials needed for The Last Son's right, leave the account statements on the table. Fireclaw it is my understanding that Lord Black is in conference room 14, please bring him here." The goblins all nodded in understanding before exiting the room leaving Harry, Ragnok and a bunch of account statements. "Harry while we wait you should probably go over the account statements."

Harry merely picked up a folder and started reading it over, his account statements were as follows:

 **The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor**

 **57,354,678 Galleons**

 **7 Sickles**

 **5 Knuts**

 **Properties:**

 **25% of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **25% of Hogsmeade**

 **Gryffindor Castle**

 **Godric's Island in the Aegean Sea**

 **Investments:**

 **5% of Daily Prophet**

 **5% of Honeydukes**

 **10% of Nimbus Racing Brooms**

 **15% of Flourish and Blotts**

 **Additional Information: Goblin Friend, Animagus Proficiency, Sword of Gryffindor.**

 **The Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin**

 **43,136,825 Galleons**

 **0 Sickles**

 **9 Knuts**

 **Properties:**

 **25% of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **25% of Hogsmeade**

 **Slytherin Manor**

 **Chamber of Secrets**

 **Salazar's Retreat in Spain**

 **Investments:**

 **5% of Daily Prophet**

 **5% of Zonko's Joke Shop**

 **10% of Comet Racing Brooms**

 **20% of Slug & Jiggers**

 **Additional Information: Parseltongue Proficiency, Won through Right of Magical Conquest, Locket of Slytherin, Legilimency Proficiency.**

 **The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell**

 **87,089,861 Galleons**

 **2 Sickles**

 **0 Knuts**

 **Properties:**

 **Peverell Manor**

 **Investments:**

 **15% of Daily Prophet**

 **5% of Madam Malkin's**

 **10% of Flourish and Blotts**

 **Additional Information: Goblin Friend, Invisibility Cloak, Potions Proficiency.**

 **The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

 **102,371,050 Galleons**

 **9 Sickles**

 **11 Knuts**

 **Properties:**

 **Potter Manor**

 **Cottage in Godric's Hollow**

 **Lily's Space in Diagon Alley above Scribbulus Writing Implements**

 **Various Properties Throughout The World**

 **Investments:**

 **10% of Daily Prophet**

 **15% of Honeydukes**

 **10% of Bolt Racing Brooms**

 **12% of Flourish and Blotts**

 **Additional Information: Goblin Friend, Marauder's Map, Runes Proficiency.**

 **The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**

 **120,354,654 Galleons**

 **3 Sickles**

 **15 Knuts**

 **Properties:**

 **Black Manor**

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

 **Black Retreat in France**

 **Black Cottage in Bulgaria**

 **Various Properties Throughout The World**

 **Investments:**

 **15% of Daily Prophet**

 **15% of Honeydukes**

 **15% of Nimbus Racing Brooms**

 **20% of Flourish and Blotts**

 **Additional Information: Goblin Friend, Combat Magic Proficiency, Illusions Proficiency.**

 **The Most Ancient House of Gaunt**

 **259,861 Galleons**

 **2 Sickles**

 **5 Knuts**

 **Properties:**

 **Gaunt Shack in Little Hangleton**

 **Investments:**

 **N/A**

 **Additional Information: Won by Right Of Magical Conquest, Gaunt Ring.**

Harry sat there gobsmacked, he knew he was rich but he didn't realize he was this rich, granted a lot of his money came from the Blacks, a family he was heir primus to and also had to share the money with, however the Potters, Peverells, Gaunts, Gryffindors and Slytherins had all died out except him, he alone had over 15 million Galleons! "Excuse me Ragnok? How exactly did I get the Gaunt and Slytherin heirship?"

Ragnok looked at Harry as if he had grown a new head. "Are you really that thick boy? Tell me, just how many people's lives have you ended? How many people have you defeated?"

Harry leaned forward starting to get a little angry until it came to him, "Oh..."

"Oh is right," Ragnok chuckled, "for all his lies, Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin as well as Gaunt. Now then, I'd like to offer you some training from the goblin nation. Firstly, will be with a wand, it will mostly be offensive and defensive curses, hexes, and jinxes. We can't teach you too much in this category as goblins aren't allowed wands but we can always ask one of the wizards or witches that work here to teach you. After that we would teach you how to fight with both weapons and hand-to hand combat. In order to do this we have a time chamber where time will be frozen for all of those outside the chamber. What do you say?"

Harry leaned back in his chair contemplating his choices, sure it was a good offer but he'd be in debt to the goblin nation. Something that was taken very seriously, maybe he could give them money for the training? But no, they had money and plenty of it, what was the one thing that goblins valued the most? That's when inspiration stroke. "I'll do it if and only if, I won't be in debt to the goblin nation."

Ragnok rose an eyebrow, "Surely you don't expect us to just accept that offer?"

Harry scoffed, "Of course not, just testing the waters, I'll give you 10 pieces of goblin made weapons and armor of your choosing from any of my vaults, however you can not take Gryffindor's Sword and I still get my own weapon."

Ragnok steepled his fingers, going over the positives and negatives before agreeing to the deal.

It was at that moment moment the 5 goblins walked through the doors followed by Lord Arcturus Black.

Lord Black was a tall, well built man who radiated confidence and power. His skin had a light tan and he had a whitish-brown goatee. His grey eyes gave the Potter heir a once over before he nodded his approval.

"Mr. Potter." The Black of Blacks greeted.

"You missed a few titles but I'll leave it be." Harry replied.

Arcturus raised an eyebrow surprised at the young man's nerves to insult him like that.

"If you know your titles then you should know the proper way to greet me, care to explain why you chose not to?" The man asked his eyes glaring at Harry.

Harry smirked, "Sure as of right now I'd have to respect you, but in a few minutes you'll be the one that will have to bow to me. So how about we just stop this nonsense and call it even?"

Arcturus widened his eyes momentarily before speaking, "Explain."

Harry just ignored him and instead turned towards the goblins, "Let's start the ceremony shall we?"

The goblins all nodded and stood forward, each presenting Harry with a ring. Harry put the Gryffindor ring on first, a beautiful red ruby with a golden lion went on his left middle finger, engraved were the words Fortune favors the bold, followed by the Peverell ring, a sapphire with a black thestral carved into it, it read, Knowledge is power. On his right middle finger he adorned the Slytherin ring, a brilliant emerald with a black snake carved into it, the words, A man is as worthy as his ambition, were engraved. Joining it was the Gaunt ring which was a plain golden ring with an opal in it which had no quote. It was his left pointer finger that he chose to house the Potter ring, an awesome piece of amber with a dragon and a griffin carved into it, reading, Born to Conquer, as he placed it onto his finger he felt his sense overload, driving him to his knees.

Arcturus instinctively went to help Harry up only to be blocked by Ragnok, who with a shake of his head, said "He must, go through this test, he's activating the Last Son's Rite for 5 houses, all powerful in their own right, he needs to pass this without help." Arcturus nodded solemnly as he saw Harry clench his teeth in pain.

Harry was feeling pain, and lots of it. He had forgotten what true pain felt like because of how long it had been since he had been with the Dursleys but this, this was physical pain, as if he was being torn apart by a dragon, it was mental pain, as if his mind was being ripped to shreds by a lion and a snake and it was emotional pain as if a thestral had come, joined by a dementor and reminded him of every bad time in his life. All in all, he did not want to experience that pain again.

After what felt like an hour but was only 5 minutes, the pain stopped and Harry unclenched his teeth as he felt a new information and power pass through him. He grew a few inches and his body filled out more, all in muscle. All of the rings informed of his alliances and enemies as well as special information, reserved for the head of the house only, such as the locations of manors and family grimoires. Sadly, it seemed that Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin had not put the information of their special chambers into the ring. However, apparently they had somehow created a test that would deem if someone was worthy enough to claim the lordships. Clearly, Harry was deemed worth enough. Not that Harry minded, he would gladly take the challenge of figuring out where Godric and Salazar's special chambers were. He chose to ignore the tiny voice in his head ranting about blood purity that came from the Gaunt ring. Hell, the only reason he kept the ring was because of the votes on the Wizengamot.

The goblins all recognised power, and they, being a warrior race, respected it. So when Harry Potter was showing this awesome power they all saluted respectfully.

Harry on the other hand just stared at himself in disbelief. He wasn't sure what he was feeling but he was definitely feeling good. His thoughts were interrupted by Ragnarok's voice, "Lord Potter Peverell Gryffindor Slytherin Gaunt, I believe we had a meeting that we had to attend to?" Ragnok asked with a glance at Arcturus.

"Hmm? Oh yes, that is correct, could everyone but Ragnok and Fireclaw please leave?" Harry asked the other goblins respectfully, who all nodded and left the room.

"So as you can see Lord Black," Harry started as he turned to face Arcturus, "I believe that I outrank you quite a bit."

Arcturus, to his credit, only appeared slightly nonplussed. "I see, you do realize that once I name you my heir you will have control over 5 of the most powerful houses in Wizarding Britain?" The aging man chuckled.

"Yes, I'm very well aware, I take it your sister told you about me?" Harry replied. "Also, why pick me? Surely the Malfoys have better claim to the heirship."

Arcturus' eyes narrowed, "Those french bastards will not be laying a hand on the Black house. I would rather the house die out than they get control over it." He hissed. "However as to answer your question, Dorea told me about you and other than the Malfoys and Tonks you are the only living descendant with Black blood, and while I don't mind Andromeda, she just doesn't know how to play the political game well enough."

Harry nodded in understanding before a question came to him, "Would you like me to keep this as a secret?"

Arcturus simply shook his head, "Do as you see best fit, it is my understanding that Charlus has been teaching you politics, I trust his and your judgement. Now then, Fireclaw would you please provide Lord Potter with the heir ring?"

The goblin nodded and moved forwards, holding out a ring that had a brilliant onyx in it, engraved in the ring were the words, Always Pure. Harry adorned this ring on his right pointer finger.

"Thank you Lord Black."

"You're welcome kid, but please call me Arcturus, also I recommend you make some sort of will to prevent the ministry from getting anything for if you die, just don't name the Malfoys your heir, please."

"Alright, I can do that, and please, call me Harry."

Arcturus nodded once before turning around and leaving, being followed by Fireclaw, leaving only Harry and Ragnok in the room.

"I'll arrive here tomorrow at 5am to start training. Can we begin with the physical training? Also, do not take any goblin made weapons from the Black Vault." Harry said to Ragnok. Ragnok agreed before bidding Harry adieu as he left.

* * *

The next day Harry arrived bright and early at 5 am where he wrote his will before proceeding down to the time chamber. There he spent what in reality was one day but felt like two years training under his goblin tutor where he learned how to use a multitude of weapons as well as how to fight unarmed. He spent the rest of the time learning offensive and defensive curses, hexes and jinxes under the wizards and witches that worked there. He also learned a few new languages including, French, Spanish, Latin, Russian, Gobbledegook, and Nymph. Harry left Gringotts happy with all that he had learned and had decided to learn more spells from both his family grimoires as well as text books.


	6. Brooms, Foxes and Trolls, Oh My!

_September 2, Hogwarts_

Harry entered the transfiguration classroom early, only to be greeted by a gray tabby cat. Harry approached the teacher's desk, on which the cat was sitting and simply raised an eyebrow before transforming into his fox animagus and joining the cat on the desk. The cat, to it's credit only appeared slightly shocked.

About 5 minutes later students started to file into the classroom, which had a fairly even divide amongst the Ravenclaws and Slytherins. About a minute after the bell rang two gorilla-like students came into the classroom, red faced and out of breath. Draco turned around at the disturbance, "Crabbe! Goyle! You're lucky McGonagall isn't here yet, come over and take a seat!" The blond snapped.

It was this moment that the tabby chose to leap from the desk, transforming into the formidable Minerva McGonagall. "20 points from Slytherin, perhaps next time I should transfigure one of you into a pocket watch hmm?"

Tails, Harry's Marauder name, chose this point to draw attention to himself as he leapt from the teacher's desk to the front desk which could house 2 people but only hosted one person, specifically, Daphne Greengrass. He trotted in a small circle before leaning over to Daphne and giving her a small lick on her cheek. Daphne absentmindedly reached over and started petting the fox, who just cuddled into the hand.

"Mr. Potter, if you were to join the class that'd be very much appreciated." McGonagall huffed. Tails bowed before leaping off the desk and transforming into Harry, causing much muttering from the rest of the class.

"Potter! Being an unregistered animagus is illegal! I'll see you in Azkaban for this!" Malfoy hollered amongst the rest of the muttering classmates.

Harry smirked before replying, "You do that Malfoy, go run off to your father and cry to him about how unfair everything is for you." This statement caused many sniggers throughout the class while Draco turned red with rage and embarrassment.

"Ahem… Mr. Potter, would you care to explain how at only 11 years old you can manage a complete animagus transformation?!" Professor McGonagall asked in shock.

"Professor, my father had an animagus form which he used to do surveillance for your Order of the Burnt Turkey, surely you didn't expect him to write down the process? But beyond that, I have other things that helped me achieve my form, however they are family secrets."

McGonagall looked a little shaken but nodded before starting her lesson on transfiguring a matchstick into a needle and vice versa, which Harry did perfectly in his seat next to Daphne who was still gobsmacked at Harry's transformation. Harry then proceeded to help her with transfiguring her matchstick.

After transfiguration was potions where Snape refused to meet Harry's eye and instead focused on Ronald Weasley who was absolutely abysmal at potions.

Following potions was astronomy which was held at midnight with the 'Claws. The next day they were given a free period to catch up on their sleep before heading down towards the quidditch pitch for flying lessons with all 4 houses. Harry was pleased to see that both Weasley and Malfoy who had previously been bragging about their skill on a broom had to be corrected. Harry, on the other hand, was a natural, at least that's what Madam Hooch proclaimed. The rest of the week went by normally except for History of Magic which was basically deemed a nap time.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and The Seven, as they had come to be called(Blaise, Tracey, Daphne, Hannah, Susan, Neville and Harry) grew closer, most noticeably Daphne and Harry to the point where there was a betting pool amongst the older Slytherins for when they would get together. However, Harry and Daphne thought of everyone outside of each other as acquaintances/allies, nothing more, nothing less.

It was the night of November 10th, and the students were eating dinner when Daphne and Tracey excused themselves to use the bathroom.

"Don't you find it strange how girls always use the restroom in groups?" Blaise questioned Harry who was currently eating treacle tart. Harry shrugged and opened his mouth to respond when Professor Quirrell came rushing into the great hall, "TROLL! TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! Thought.. You.. ought to know..." He shrieked before fainting.

Pandemonium erupted throughout the hall which was silenced by a loud bang produced by Dumbledore. "Prefects please escort your houses to your common rooms, Minerva, Severus please come with me."

Harry however stood up on the bench, gaining everyone's attention. "Esteemed Headmaster," his voice dripped with sarcasm, "please do tell me, just where are the Hufflepuff and Slytherin common rooms located? And just where is the troll located? So unless you wish for half the school to meet a most unfortunate fate, I recommend everyone stays here."

Dumbledore stood there shocked while Snape seethed with obvious rage, yet McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout all looked at Harry with pride. "Yes, very well everyone please stay here, Minerva, Severus please follow me." Dumbledore finally managed to say.

Blaise nudged Harry, "Harry, mate, you realize that Daphne and Tracey aren't here and don't know about the troll?"

"Shite," Harry reached into his bag pulling out a silvery cloak, "Blaise if someone asks where I am, lie."

Blaise muttered something about being a reckless idiot but agreed, just as Harry disappeared. Harry snuck out of the open doors and made his way towards the girls lavatory. There, towering above Daphne and Tracey was a 9 foot tall mountain troll, who was swinging his club everywhere. Harry used a quick accio charm summoning Daphne and Tracey away from the troll while he stepped forward into the troll's path. He then threw his invisibility cloak on top of the two. Harry quickly summoned one of his goblin made daggers. He had been allowed 4 daggers since he was the lord of four houses that were goblin friends. The troll looked around for his next victim, noticing that Daphne and Tracey were no longer there. Spotting Harry, he brought down the massive club with a bestial roar.

Harry threw his dagger upwards, easily cutting the wooden club in two, before swinging a second summoned dagger around, cutting both of the troll's kneecaps. All of this was done in a fluid motion. He had learned to dance when he was younger and this went into his fighting, he utilized acrobatics fluid motions to fight. The troll, however, refused to give up, so even on its knees he continued to thrash about dangerously. Fearing for the other's safety Harry plunged his dagger through the troll's heart, ending it's life.

It was at this moment that, Professors McGonagall, Snape, Quirrell and Dumbledore chose to arrive at the nearly destroyed bathroom.

"Mr. Potter! What on earth happened here?!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. While Quirrell, upon seeing the dead troll, fainted.

"Well, let's see, first off a teacher or someone who is of age and approved by the headmaster brought the troll in. If it was anyone who wasn't approved by the headmaster the wards would have alerted me. Miss Greengrass and Miss Davis here, were in the bathroom when we learned of the troll, so I snuck out here to tell them about the troll only to find it attacking them. As you can clearly see the troll has been dealt with." Harry replied as he absent-mindedly cleaned his two daggers off using a conjured towel, while giving Quirrell a suspicious look.

"Yes, well 10 points to Slytherin for… sheer dumb luck!" McGonagall retorted.

Harry snorted, "Dumb luck? Honestly Professor, that wasn't dumb luck that was over a year worth of goblin training. I recommend you change your choice of words, lest you insult the goblins."

The deputy headmistress just spluttered before finally nodding her head in acknowledgment. Dumbledore, however was looking at Harry with his disappointed grandfather look. "Harry, my boy, I'm very disappointed in you, surely it was not necessary to kill the poor troll?"

"Albus, Albus, Albus, I wouldn't have had to kill the troll if you could do your DAMN JOB and protect the student body, instead of housing dangerous creatures such as the troll and cerberus. Don't even get me started on what some of the older male Slytherins do." Harry finished with a shudder.

The headmaster visibly recoiled while Snape and McGonagall looked surprised and appalled at what had been implied. "And don't you even pretend you didn't know about it, the wards alerted me, meaning they would have alerted you. Now, if you'll excuse me I believe Miss Davis and Miss Greengrass could use a calming draught." With those parting words Harry offered an arm to Daphne and Tracey and started to escort them to the hospital wing.

"Where did you learn to do that Harry?" Daphne questioned, "And what do you mean the wards told you?"

"Well as for the first question, I learned from the goblins, and if I'm not mistaken you have the ability to learn from them as well, seeing as how you are a goblin friend. As for the wards, in case you forgot I am Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin, I transferred the wards to myself when it became clear that Dumbledore couldn't be trusted, however he can still use the wards since I'm not Lord Ravenclaw or Lord Hufflepuff." Harry answered.

Daphne stood there, her eyes wide, "Harry, you do realize that you could literally flip the wizarding world on its head if you joined the Wizengamot?"

"Of course I did, Daph. Sadly, I have to join the Wizengamot in December, however if I end up having to go to court for something like my animagus form, which is PERFECTLY legal, by the way, I'll take my seats then. Anyways, enough of that, what are you doing for the holidays?"

Daphne seemed to get sadder at this comment. "I… I don't know, my parents have always tried to raise my sister and I as perfect pureblood heiresses, hell I've been more of a loving mother to my sister than our own mother has. But I still want to go home to see her, but I don't know if I'll be able to stand my parents."

Harry thought over her comment, "Tell you what, tell your parents that you have a friend, who's a Black and that he wants to meet you and your sister. If they ask for more just tell them that's all you're allowed to say. Then you can floo to my place, I'll have Tippy give add you to the wards. You can stay for a couple of days or the whole holiday if you want."

Daphne gave Harry a dazzling smile, "Thanks Harry!" She exclaimed and in a rare show of affection, gave him a hug before entering the hospital wing.

Tracey just stood there gaping, "You… you broke the Ice Queen!" Tracey exclaimed, this of course, caused Harry to chuckle.

* * *

 _November 25th, Slytherin Common Room_

Harry and Blaise were playing wizard's chess while Daphne and Tracey were chatting amicably. They had the best spots, right next to the fire but far away enough so that they weren't to hot and the embers didn't somehow touch them. After a few well placed bone breakers from Harry no one challenged their spot and things were going well enough. "Daphne?" Harry called not looking up from his game.

"Hmm?" The blonde replied.

"Eloquent as always." Harry snorted, "What do you want for your birthday?"

Daphne froze. "You… you don't have to get me anything." She responded slowly.

Harry looked up from his game, "Just tell me what you want."

Daphne just shook her head in negative.

"Daphne," Harry started warningly, "just tell me, I don't care what it is, hell you could want a hippogriff and I'll give it to you. Not that, that would be that hard. After all we have a herd of them protecting Potter Manor."

Tracey and Blaise's heads snapped up. "Did you say..." Tracey began, "that you had a herd of HIPPOGRIFFS?!" She exclaimed.

Harry nodded his head affirmingly, "Yup, hippogriffs, thestrals and a few griffins as well. I wanted to get a pair of hellhounds and possibly a dragon. One of my ancestors discovered you could talk to dragons with parseltongue, but my grandparents were strongly against it, something about wolves living on the grounds."

"You wanted to have a DRAGON PROTECTING YOU?! ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE?!" Daphne exclaimed, losing her usual Ice Queen persona, drawing many looks from those around.

"What's wrong with a dragon? I was thinking a Common Welsh Green or a Ukrainian Ironbelly. Both would be good enough, besides most wizards and witches wouldn't be able to take a dragon down." Harry countered easily. "Now enough of that, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Nothing, I already told you." Daphne retorted.

"Daphne…"

"Fine! You want something?! A dragon hide jacket, from a hungarian horntail! Happy?!" Daphne just glared into the fire as she leaned back into the couch.

"Ok… I guess." Harry replied, meanwhile Daphne was dancing a mental jig at having gotten out of that situation, believing that Harry wouldn't be able to get the jacket.


	7. Friends and Family

_A/N: Ok quick update before we get into the chapter. First off; I will NOT be continuing Double Trouble it IS up for adoption, if you want it PM me and I'll send you my drafts/notes for it if you want them, if you don't then I don't really care. My only request is that you send me a link for the new Double Trouble. Secondly, I noticed a BUNCH of plot holes in my own story, they will all be explained on my profile. Third, I'm unsure how long this story will be(Year 1, Year 1-2 or All 7 years are what I am picking between.) If I pick option one or 2, please know that I will more than likely be working on 2 stories at once, I am currently writing my outline for my new story. A summary of my new story will be on my profile. For now that's all, have fun and enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, all belongs to JKR._

* * *

December 1, Great Hall

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

"Uh oh" Blaise remarked.

"All 3 names." Tracey snickered.

Harry just gulped.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Daphne screamed, shaking a dragon hide jacket in her fist.

"Umm… your gift?" Harry offered weakly.

"And just how much did it cost you?" Daphne near growled.

"Urmm… let's see about 2000 for the jacket, and about another 4000 to get the thestral hairs woven in so around 6000 galleons." Harry answered quickly doing the math.

"You spent 6000 GALLEONS on my present?!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Um, yeah?" Harry replied. "Now do you want to learn about the thestral hairs or no?"

"No! You are taking this jacket back and returning it!" Daphne responded thrusting the jacket into Harry's chest.

"Daphne, you do realize that they are non refundable right? Besides 6000 Galleons is nothing to any of the fortunes I have and I know the same goes for you."

Daphne gave an unladylike grunt before grabbing the offered jacket back, "Now what are the thestral hairs for?" She questioned as she put the jacket on.

"Well, as I'm sure you know thestrals can only be seen by those who have seen death. However they only allow themselves to remain visible for those that have witnessed death because they believe it helps comfort the witness. They act much like a demiguise and can turn invisible at will. The jacket will act much like a disillusionment charm since it's only the jacket that has the hair in it. If all of your clothes had hairs in them then it would act like an invisibility cloak. You just simply have to will it invisible or visible." Harry replied, leaving 3 gaping mouths from his friends.

"You mean to tell me..." Blaise started.

"You can mass produce invisibility cloaks?!" Tracey cut him off.

"Yes and no." Harry replied. "It takes A LOT of thestral hair to make an invisibility cloak, there have only been 3 made for the Potters and of those only 1 remains. The other 2 were lost to history, however unlike a normal invisibility cloak, a thestral cloak lasts for about 500 years. Luckily, we had some thestral hairs left over and they weren't enough to make a cloak so I had them woven into the jacket."

"Daph try the jacket! C'mon will yourself invisible!" Tracey exclaimed once Harry had finished explaining.

"Sure, I guess." Daphne said before turning into little more than a shimmer in the air.

"Hey what happened to her?!" A 7th year Slytherin said, having seen Daphne vanish.

"I'm right here." Daphne responded as she turned visible once more.

"Thank you very much Harry." Daphne said turning to face him before giving him a peck on the cheek much to everyone's surprise.

"Did she just..." Tracey began.

"Yup." Blaise finished.

"So Harry, care to explain why you have so many creatures guarding your manor?" Tracey asked, remembering the conversation from a few days ago.

"I could but… I don't feel like it!" Harry replied with a cheeky grin, "Now if you'll excuse me I believe we have charms first."

As Harry made to get up a regal looking owl came flying in, holding a black envelope. The owl made its way over to Harry, quickly dropping the envelope before departing.

"A court summons," Harry read out loud as he opened the envelope, "for being an illegal animagus, and for being underage yet holding lordships. Are these people really so daft?" Harry said looking up from the letter.

"Why do you say that?" Blaise questioned.

"You'll probably find out in tomorrow's paper, seeing as how that's when the case is. Convenient huh? I only get one day to get my defense together." Harry snarked. "If you'll excuse me I have some letters to write."

"Harry, by the way can I come with? I have some advice." Daphne asked as she started to rise.

"If you want." Harry shrugged.

"Tippy!" Harry called, once they had left the great hall.

"Yes Harry?" The house elf replied.

"You refer to your owner as master or mistress elf." Daphne snarled at the elf.

The house elf refused to look abashed, instead turning to Harry who looked pissed as hell. "Daphne," he said in a low, threatening voice, "you will apologize to Tippy right now or I will cease all contact with you, forever."

Daphne gaped, tears starting to appear in her eyes, before she turned to Tippy, "I… I'm sorry." She choked out before turning back to Harry who had given Tippy a dismissing nod. "Why did you do that?" She asked, her Ice Queen mask having fallen completely.

"Tippy is like family to me, I am both a Potter and a Black, and both take family very seriously. There is a reason that the only Black to die in the last war was my grandmother, who died of dragon pox and Regulus, who died at the hand of the dark lord. They all feared Bellatrix, and she was loyal as hell to family."

"I… I understand." The blond sniffled, as wiping away the unshed tears.

"I'm sorry Daphne, it's just what I'm used to, you insult family and I come after you. It's how I was raised."

"It's alright."

"Good, now for the Wizengamot meeting we need to do a few things, but I'm also going to need to pull in a favor with one of the professors, I'm thinking Flitwick but I might be able to do McGonagall. This is the plan..."

Later That Day

As Harry and Daphne walked down Diagon Alley towards Twilfit and Tattings, Daphne piped up, "So what exactly was the point of attacking Professor Flitwick with 4 daggers?"

Harry grew a near feral grin as he answered her question, "If there's anything a goblin likes more than gold, it's a good fight, and Professor Flitwick was raised as a goblin and adapted to fit into the wizarding world, but at heart he remains a goblin. So by giving him a good fight, he had no problem allowing us to come to Diagon Alley."

"And how do you know so much about goblins?" Daphne inquired.

"Why, Ms. Greengrass I believe we already had this discussion, I am a goblin friend through 4 families. Thanks to this, I am allowed goblin training, it is not my fault that most wizards see goblins as beneath them." Harry replied as he held open the door the the clothes shop.

Walking straight up to the attendant, "I would like 2 sets of Wizengamot robes in acromantula silk, with auto size charms, the crests for the house crests for Gryffindor, Slytherin, Potter, Peverell and Gaunt, sewed on and the crest for the heir of Black sewn on." Harry ordered as he dropped a heavy bag of Galleons on the table. "I trust this will all be done discreetly and be ready by tomorrow at 8 am."

The attendant wordlessly nodded, still in shock at the amount of Galleons in the bag. Turning to Daphne, he asked "Would you like anything Miss?"

"No thank you." She answered.

"Very well, it shall be done." The attendant replied.

Harry gave a formal nod before exiting the shop. "Do you want to get anything? If not I need to stop by Gringotts and I'd like to talk to some friends."

"I'd like to stop by Flourish and Blotts, as well as Slug and Jiggers." Daphne replied. Harry nodded in response and started walking towards Flourish and Blotts. As Daphne went to enter the shop, Harry held her back, after a questioning look he started to explain.

"Daphne, I own over 50% of Flourish and Blotts, I have a deal with them that I get a 10% cut of the profits and a free copy of whatever book I want, so please don't go overboard because I'm allowing this to work for you as well."

Daphne's eyes widened in surprise before she nodded in acceptance. As Daphne roams the shelves, Harry looks at the books about himself, specifically all the ones labeled as the truth. He took note of all the publishing companies and authors, already getting ready to hire some lawyers for him. About 10 minutes alter Daphne approached Harry, carrying 6 different books, 1 on animagus training, 2 on magic control and 3 on the mind arts. Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well after seeing you transform into the fox, I figured it would be a good ability to have, and while skimming the book I learned you had to meditate, and the other 5 books work well with meditation." She answered.

"They do, I can perform all spells up to 2nd year level wandlessly, of course they are much weaker, but I can still perform them I'm also a semi-decent occlumens and am learning legilimency." Harry agreed.

As they approached the counter the clerk looked up, "Oh, Mr. Potter, we'll add them to the list, have a nice day." She smiled.

Harry smiled back, "Thank you very much." He said before holding the door open for Daphne as they left. After a quick stop by Slug and Jiggers to pick up some potion ingredients, they made their way up to Gringotts.

"Greetings teller." Harry greeted in gobbledegook, something he had learned in the time chamber. The teller looked up in shock, before a grin took place, "Mr. Potter, how good to see you again, I'm sure the Director would like to speak with you, shall I summon your account managers?"

"Please do." Harry replied. Daphne, meanwhile, just watched in shock as a goblin treated Harry with kindness and respect. Ad they started to follow the goblin further into the bank Harry called the goblin's attention. "Would you mind asking Ragnok if we could hold off our meeting for about 10 minutes? I'd like to greet some friends, and I'm not sure I will have time after the meeting."

The goblin agreed before making his way further into the complex tunnel system. Harry led Daphne down a different tunnel before stopping at a door. He knocked twice before entering the door, "Might I borrow Sapphire and Jade for a few minutes, instructor?" He inquired to the goblin at the front of the room who was currently writing on a blackboard.

"Mr. Potter, you know you are always welcome amongst us, would you care to introduce your friend?" The goblin replied light heartedly and in english.

"Of course Blockrig, may I introduce, Heiress Daphne Greengrass, Heiress Primus to the House of Greengrass, and goblin friend." The goblins all gave a quick, formal bow to both of them. Before the instructor spoke up, "Sapphire, Jade, you may have 5 minutes to talk to Mr. Potter." Two young goblins who looked to be no older than 9 quickly got up from their desks and followed Harry and Daphne out of the room. Once the doors were closed they both jumped Harry, hugging him fiercely.

"I missed you guys too." Harry chuckled. "Although, it has only been a few months." The girls, for Sapphire and Jade were wearing skirts, both had the decency to look abashed. "Why are you back Harry?" Sapphire asked.

"Well firstly, I need to look into all my allies on the Wizengamot, as some idiot got it into their head that my animagus form and my lordships are illegal. Then I need to research all the people that owe me debts, and finally I wanted to have Daphne here, talk to the director about possible training."

Both goblins nodded their head, agreeingly, and after talking for a few minutes went back to class.

"I'll see you two later, send my best to your parents please." Harry called out to their retreating forms. The two goblins nodded before re-entering the classroom.

"I understand how you are on such good terms with the goblins, but even still they don't treat my family like this. Also, how do you know each goblin personally?" Daphne asked, shocked.

"It's amazing what a bit of kindness and some gold can do." Harry replied, "You see, one of the houses I am heir to, Gaunt, was Voldy's old House. I obviously didn't want any of that gold because, well, it was Voldemort's. So I offered it to Gringotts. They ended up making a giant pile of Galleons from it, and all the goblin children had a bag, and they formed a line and collected the gold. I know Sapphire and Jade specifically 'cause some jerk tried to shove them out of line. I may or may not have kicked him out of the line for that." Harry finished with a chuckle.

"Wow, that's… that's impressive. No wonder they treat you so well." Daphne marveled.

"Yeah, goblins don't reproduce much, so all children are treated extremely well, not spoiled mind you, but they are treated with kindness and love by all."

Harry and Daphne came up to a set of imposing double doors which Harry knocked on before holding the door open for Daphne.

"Harry, Heiress Greengrass, how are you? Come in and take a seat." Ragnok greeted, as if they were lifelong friends.

"Ragnok, I'm good, how are you? Also, Fireclaw," Harry said, turning to the Black account manager. "Please call Arcturus, I've been called to court, and I'm afraid that if only I represent myself then I won't be taken seriously, however having Lord Black represent me, well… you get the idea."

The goblin nodded, before pulling out what seemed to be a communication mirror and started talking into it. "Ragnok, as you already know this is Daphne Greengrass, Daphne this is Ragnok, head of the British branch of Gringotts."

Ragnok rose, and gave a ghost of a kiss on Daphne's hand. "M'lady, a pleasure to meet you."

Daphne's shock was evident on her face, as Ragnok and Harry shared a chuckle, "Daphne, appearances can be deceiving, you of all people should know that. Goblins are a warrior race at heart but are able to follow all courtesy and manners to a tee." Harry explained.

"Harry, what's this I hear about you being summoned to court?" Arcturus asked as he strode into the room.

"Arcturus, before I explain let me introduce you to Heiress Daphne Greengrass of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass. Daphne this is Arcturus Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black."

"Nice to meet you my lord." Daphne greeted with a curtsey. Arcturus gave her a quick once over before nodding his approval.

"As for the court case, I need you to represent me, and don't worry about it shaking things up because I'm going to have to claim my lordships since Fudge forced my hand. He's prosecuting me for being an 'illegal' animagus and for being underage yet claiming my lordships." Harry informed.

"I see, very well, I'll represent you as long as you also represent yourself, I take it you want me to do it via Head of House? Also, have you not attended the september session?" Arcturus asked.

"Precisely, and no, I was able to invoke some ancient law that excused me for the first meeting in september but I have to go to the December meeting."

"Well then, let's get ready for court." Arcturus answered as he rubbed his palms together. Daphne of course, had forgotten what exactly she was going to do to help Harry and headed back to Hogwarts while Harry and Arcturus planned the court session.


	8. Baseless Trials

_Disclaimer: Only the plot belongs to me everything else goes to the wonderful JKR._

* * *

 _November 26th, Ministry of Magic Courtroom_

"Hear ye, Hear ye, we are gathered today for the trial of one Harry James Potter, for being an illegal animagus and for holding his lordships while being underage. Before we begin does anyone wish to claim their seat?" The court scribe began, using the traditional words, the Wizengamot session.

"I do." A voice called from the crowd. There were many mutters, for a seat had not been claimed for over 5 years. A young man, not even in his teen years, walked down the stairs, coming to a halt in the middle of the courtroom. "I, Harry James Potter, do hereby claim my rightful seats, to the Houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell, Potter and Gaunt. So I say, So mote it be!" The young man announced, clad in the usual Wizengamot robes.

A brilliant flash of light was followed by 5 patronus-like animals appearing and circling Harry. A golden lion inspected the boy before bowing his head, a black adder, climbed up Harry, circling around his waist before giving a playful flick of the tongue, and, like the lion disappeared into Harry's body. After the animals of Gryffindor and Gaunt disappeared inside Harry's body, a basilisk, about 10 feet long, looked at Harry, before bowing his head in reverence and disappearing. Following the legendary snake, a thestral appeared, and in a more playful mood, buried it's head into Harry's stomach, before disappearing. Finally, a massive dragon, ruby red, spread it's 12 foot wingspan and gave a mighty roar while a ruby griffin flew around the courtroom, before joining the other animal totems in Harry's body.

"Well, I do believe I have to be of age in order for my totems to accept me. So let's drop that charge shall we?" Harry said with a malicious smile adorning his face.

"Ver… Very well then, Mr. Potter." A shocked Cornelius Fudge said from his seat in the middle of the jury. "But there is still the case of you being an illegal animagus."

"I see, despite your baseless charges, I would like to call my attorney to represent me." Harry replied, his eyes alight with mischief.

"Go ahead then." Fudge replied.

"I, Harry James Potter, the accused, call forth both myself and Arcturus Regulus Black, head of House Black to represent me. So I say, So mote it be!"

There was shocked muttering as an old, yet powerful looking man made his way down from the full stands, used for the public to watch the court cases. "I Arcturus Regulus Black, will stand for the defense of Harry James Potter, heir to House Black."

"What is this madness?!" An aristocratic voice called from the jury. Standing, proud and tall with long blond hair was Lucius Malfoy. "Arcturus Black is dead. My son is in line to become the head of House Black when he becomes of age!"

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius." Arcturus chuckled coldly. "If I am dead, then surely I shouldn't be able to cancel the marriage contract between you and Narcissa. Care to test that?"

The blond paled and shook his head no. "As interesting as I find this to be." Harry drawled as he leaned back in his chair casually, "Can we please get on with this baseless case? I would like to get back to Hogwarts, I'm currently working on a new rune complex, fascinating stuff really."

Some members of the Wizengamot bristled at the underhanded insult thrown their way, as if they were less fascinating than some silly rune, were the thoughts of a lot of the members. While others, chuckled at his confidence.

"Yes, Yes, Mr. Potter, you are accused of having an illegal animagus form. How do you plead?" Fudge said, after banging his gavel a couple times.

"Not guilty." Harry replied boredly.

"Very well, the prosecution may begin."

Lucius Malfoy made his way down the steps, his cane in hand. Harry eyed the cane suspiciously, looking mainly at the snake head tip, until he noticed a slight indent.

"I object!" Harry exclaimed.

"Just what do you object to Mr. Potter?" Amelia Bones asked with curiosity.

Harry got out of his chair and started to pace, looking each member in the eye. "Tell me, Madam Bones, are wands allowed on the floor?"

"Most certainly not Mr. Potter."

"Then please explain to me, why Lucius Malfoy is on the floor, with his cane, which I have no problem with, but also his wand, which is conveniently hidden inside his cane."

"Mr. Malfoy, is this true?" The head of the DMLE asked.

"Err… yes, my deepest apologies, old habits die hard I suppose." Lucius replied, his face red with rage.

"As I was saying, either he hands over his wand, preferably to Madam Bones as head of the DMLE, or this case is rescheduled, for a clear breach of the law." Harry said, before turning on his heel and heading for his chair.

The head of the Malfoy house was glaring daggers at an unimpressed Harry as he handed his wand over to not Amelia Bones, but Pius Thicknesse.

"Very well, now that that has been settled let us begin, hmm?" Malfoy said, the disgust evident on his face. "Mr. Potter, has the animagus form of a fox, something he showed off in his first transfiguration class. Upon checking the record of animagus forms in Great Britain, I found that he was not registered. The way I see it, this is a clear cut case. Mr. Potter is an animagus form and is unregistered, as such I push for the common punishment. A 10,000 galleon fine and a year in Azkaban."

"Mr. Potter, do you object to anything that Lord Malfoy has said?" Fudge's voice asked.

"Just a few things, but first off, if you must refer to him as Lord Malfoy, then I insist you refer to me as Lord Potter." Turning to Arcturus he said, "My deepest apologies Arcturus, I figured Lucius here, would have a better case, it seems your help is unneeded but I am grateful for it." Harry then turned back to the gathered wizards and witches. "It's a funny thing really, did you know that the Potters have a penthouse in Nice, France? Well as I was growing up, I spent a lot of time there. Who wouldn't? Beautiful beach, amazing shopping, and excellent weather, what's not to love? Of course with all the time I spent there, I decided it would be beneficial to become a citizen of France. So I headed down to the french ministry. Once my request was heard, I was ushered to the Head of the DMLE's office. Where Jean Delacour was able to quickly grant me my citizenship. We chatted for a bit, and I learned that Mr. Delacour was a member of the ICW. When I told him about my wish to be an animagus he offered to register me in the ICW, which grants me a registry, even if it isn't public, in every country under the ICW. The point of this story is, I am registered legally, and have been called for a baseless case. You can check your files once this case is over, I do not like wasting my time. Next time you dare call me for a case, make sure it is valid!" He finished vehemently.

"Very well then, all in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" Amelia's voice rang out, crisp and clear. About 80% of the wands went in the air. "All against?" The remaining 20% were raised. "Mr. Potter, you are cleared of all charges and I apologise for wasting your time."

Harry gave a stiff nod in reply before turning to leave the courtroom, incredibly glad that Dumbledore had stayed behind at Hogwarts. As he made his way out of the courtroom he loudly summoned Tippy. "Tippy, any marriage contracts that are mailed to be are to be burned, any harmful mail, including howlers, are to be sent to the DMLE offices, anything else may go to me as usual." Harry ordered, loud enough for all to hear. Tippy nodded her confirmation before popping away.

Harry made to walk away but was interrupted by a broad shouldered man with brunette hair and calculating blue eyes, "I'm Cyrus Greengrass, pleased to meet you." He said holding out his hand. Harry shook it firmly, as the man continued, "What do you believe in terms of our laws? And I couldn't help but overhear your order to your elf, are you certain it is wise to destroy all marriage contracts?"

"Our laws are medieval at best for some things, yet revolutionary for others." Harry replied calmly, knowing exactly what kind of person Cyrus Greengrass was, "Our society should not be dominated by pure blooded males, yet we should not let muggleborns, with no knowledge of our way of life, be able to make too much change. Do I agree with marriage contracts? In a way, they help some families, raise their social position, earn them much needed cash, but at the same time we should be allowed to marry for love, not to please our parents. I have been destroying all marriage contracts my whole life, seeing as how some may be layered with compulsion charms, and may leave me in a loveless marriage, something I wish to avoid. I will marry for love, like my parents. Now if you'll excuse me Greengrass, I'd like to talk to Lady Longbottom." Harry said, having drawn quite a large crowd.

Harry turned around searching the crowd for a few faces which his friends had told him about. He eventually found the red haired with streaks of gray, monocle wearing Amelia Bones chatting with the vulture hat wearing Augusta Longbottom and the dirty blond haired man, who looked quite similar to his daughter, Reginald Abbott. "Lord Abbott, Lady Bones, Lady Longbottom, sorry to intrude I just wished to thank you and your houses for honoring our allyship, unlike some people. Hopefully you could help me, and my grandparents, go through the varying houses and determine who I should keep and get rid of. It truly is a shame that people don't wish to honor their allies, but alas what can we do when people like Lucius Malfoy are allowed to go running free, simply because they are rich." Harry sighed dramatically, mischief alight in his eyes.

Amelia had to stop herself from smirking as she looked over the assembled crowd. Reginald had no qualms about that and chuckled softly while Augusta replied with a warm yet malicious smile, "Yes, Mr. Potter, I'm sure we could help you out. My niece told me about the portrait of your grandparents, it would be nice to talk to Dorea again, I was a couple years ahead of her but we were friends. I'm surprised at how many people just forego their alliances, especially with you being the first person in over 3 centuries to hold more than 2 Head of houses, and for them to be such influential families like the Potters, Peverells, Slytherins and Gryffindors, and the Blacks once Arcturus passes away, it truly is a shock."

"Well I do thank you for your time, but I must be getting back to Hogwarts, I'm working on a new rune complex that detects a spell and provides a barrier. Granted it only has a one spell use, but it would be deadly useful for aurors if they were hit in the back, don't you agree? Maybe we could work something out and allow your department to test it. A talk for another day perhaps, but for now bye!" Harry replied, and with an elegant flourish of his cloak made his way to the ministry fireplaces.

"That boy will certainly be interesting to watch." August mused to her two companions.

"Yes, he clearly is willing and wanting to push for change, yet at the same time is able to use his charm to get whatever he wishes. And did you notice how he addressed us after drawing a crowd? A slytherin move if I've ever seen one." Reginald agreed.

"Perhaps, but he also has the power to change, what with his effectively 6 house seats as well as being the Boy-Who-Lived he could easily have the whole of Wizarding Britain eating of his palm." Amelia pointed out.

"All the more reason I'm glad we informed Neville, Hannah and Susan to keep an eye out for Harry and greet him well." Reginald responded.

"Certainly, certainly." A deep in thought Amelia said, wondering about the runic complex Harry had been talking about.

* * *

A/N: Certainly not my best work, I'm sorry about that. With thanksgiving I was rushed to write this chapter so it is not as good as I wanted it to be. Next chapter will explain why Lucius thought Arcturus to be dead. As for the court case, I'm sorry if it's not as drawn out as you wanted it to be, but it was pretty obvious and I wanted to show how stupid Fudge and Lucius are. There will be more trials in the future and they will be more interesting. For now I hope you enjoy, and the next chapter will probably be a bit shorter but sooner.


	9. Interlude

Interlude

Cornelius Fudge pondered over the Potter boy. Potter was clearly powerful, both magically and politically and could easily throw Cornelius himself out of office. He would have to help Potter and gain his support. Wasn't there a rumor about Black not being the true Potter secret keeper? He should have Amelia look into that.

Molly Weasley read her lovely daughter another story about Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and future husband to Ginny. She couldn't wait to get her hands on the Potter fortune, and if the paper was correct the Black fortune. Not to mention the other houses he was lord of.

Ronald Weasley looked over the letter he had just gotten from his mother. Perhaps he should give Potter another chance, after all they would be brother in-laws. The hat probably messed up when placing Potter with those filthy snakes. Yes, he would give Potter another chance.

Ginerva Weasley listened to her mother read a story about her husband to be. She couldn't wait to be on Harry's arm, adorned in expensive jewelry and laughing at all those that used to make fun of her for her poverty.

Daphne Greengrass couldn't help but be impressed with what Harry had done. He had turned the Wizengamot on it's head and at the same time snubbed her father. She knew she had a crush on Harry, but unlike the other girls she would give it time and see how things progressed in a couple years. Even if she couldn't date or marry him like her father wanted, they could at least remain friends.

Cyrus Greengrass fumed. How dare Potter snub him like that. He was Lord Greengrass! Perhaps he could convince Daphne to get Potter to accept a marriage contract between them. Yes, he would do that, he might even offer Astoria as a second wife.

Tracey Davis didn't really give two shits about the Wizengamot, after all her older brother would be head of house not her. Instead she just planned on enjoying Hogwarts with her friends.

Blaise Zabini thought over his mother's invitation, she wanted him to head back to Italy for Christmas, but he could bring a few friends for a couple of days. He would discuss this with other six, see what they were doing.

Neville Longbottom felt proud of himself as he re-read the letter he had received from his Gran. She congratulated him for making friends with Harry and kept saying over and over how proud she was of him. Neville Longbottom was certainly a happy kid.

Augusta Longbottom was surprised. After all, Albus had told her that Harry would be raised in the muggle world away from the dangers. This was the reason she was surprised at Harry's knowledge of the Wizengamot, it's laws, his animagus form and his allies. She was even more surprised that Neville had made friends with Harry. Perhaps she had underestimated Neville in the past.

Amelia Bones opened the hidden compartment in her dresser, and stared at the beautiful diamond ring. She looked over at the pictures, of her and her fiancé. They had been a fierce of pair aurors along with James and Lily. The foursome had been unstoppable, and then October 31, 1981 happened and they got torn apart. The head of the DMLE shed a lone tear as she closed the compartment.

Albus Dumbledore seethed. How dare that Potter brat take up his lordships?! He needed a weak, manipulative boy who was willing to sacrifice himself so Albus Dumbledore could kill Voldemort. Why couldn't things just go to plan?! It was a good thing he had made the marriage contract between the boy and Ginerva before he took up his lordships.

Severus Snape felt something he rarely felt in his life, fear. He knew he had screwed up big time, and he would have to go swallow his pride and ask Potter for his magic back. It was only in special cases such as debts that you could transfer the magic from one person to another, but there were rituals that could be done to transfer magic. He re-opened the book on magic transferring and read.

Minerva McGonagall was thinking hard. Harry Potter was certainly the enigma, and he clearly harboured a hate against Albus. But why? She knew how the rest of the staff saw her, a staunch supporter of Albus. But really she just stayed close to him to help protect her cubs from his manipulations. Oh how she hated that she had not fought harder that November night, if what Harry said was true he had been abused there and she was partially to blame.

Remus Lupin watched his sheep graze the grass, idly wondering what his life would have been like if October 31, 1981 had never happened.

Lucius Malfoy was confused. Arcturus Black was supposed to be dead. The last anyone had heard of him he was dying of dragon pox in St Mungo's, before disappearing. Everyone had figured that Walburga had taken his corpse and buried it, but clearly that was not the case. He would have to figure out a way to get back in Arcturus' good graces and get Draco named as the Black heir.

Draco Malfoy was flummoxed. He was taught that the Malfoys were superior and bowed to no one and that he would be the prince of Slytherin. Instead, he was a joke compared to Harry and when he thought he had the upper hand, Harry turned it on him. Perhaps there were other ways to take revenge… he was close to Greengrass and Davis, was he not? But he would have to be patient and wait, yes he would be patient and strike when the time was right.

Arcturus Black chuckled. Lucius Malfoy thought he could lay his hands on the Black fortune did he? What a joke. Ever since he had let Narcissa marry Malfoy he had edited his will to disown the Malfoys and the Lestranges. It was so easy to fool everyone, all he had to do was have Orion, who had gotten dragon pox, take some polyjuice to look like him and voila! Everyone thought him dead, allowing him to relax in Black Manor. Ahh, you had to love politics sometimes.

Quirinus Quirrell/Voldemort was discovering just how hungry Fluffy was. Quirrell didn't think much, his body was basically dead, only controlled by Voldemort's spirit. But Voldemort could feel the pain, he was beyond mad. How he had let a simple first year, and Harry Potter, of any of them, sneak up on him and stun him he had no idea. The next thing he knew was that he had been abandoned in the forbidden corridor with a hungry cerberus. It was a good thing his wraith wouldn't be destroyed

Fluffy was happy, he had enjoyed a good meal and now this kind emerald eyed boy was telling him that he could go to the boy's home where there would be all the food he could eat. It was brilliant!

Peter Pettigrew/Wormtail enjoyed the fatty remains of the chicken that the annoying red head Weasley gave him. He may be annoying but at least he fed him.


	10. Extended Family

A/N: Please check out the poll on my profile! Also, I have changed a thestral's ability, they can choose who they make themselves visible to, whether they have seen death or not. This clears up the question on how Daphne can see Bella in this chapter.

* * *

 _December 10th, Hogwarts_

"Hey- hey mate wait up!" A boisterous redhead yelled out after Harry. Harry, who had been chatting amicably with Neville, Susan and Daphne, turned around, an aloof look on his face.

"Something the matter Weasley?" Harry asked coldly.

"Uh- Uh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to play a game of chess, you know get away from the slimy snakes and all." Ron replied timidly.

"Now just why would I want to do that when I have 3 perfectly good friends here who I was talking to?" Harry questioned.

"But she's a snake! And she's a duffer, and Neville, he's a good guy and all but he's basically a squib!" Ron exclaimed, pointing to Daphne, Susan and Neville respectively.

The hall grew cold as an icy fire elit up in Harry's eyes, "Need I remind you Weasley, that I am not your mate and I am also a Slytherin. These people on the other hand are my friends. Now then is there anything else?" Of course Harry didn't truly think of anyone other than Daphne as a friend, but no need to tell someone else that.

"N-no." Ron stuttered.

"Good, oh and Weasley?"

Ron looked at him questioningly.

"Tell the twins I say thanks." Harry said as he summoned a handful of spiders and banished them at the youngest male Weasley who squealed like a girl and fled.

* * *

Over the next week and a half Ron took to following Harry around and trying to join his conversations, which only annoyed Harry and provided great amusement to his friends. Eventually the list to stay at the castle was passed around and while some signed it, Harry did not, remembering his promise to Daphne.

"Mr. Potter." Professor Snape greeted crisply as he approached the table during lunch, "The headmaster wishes to see you after lunch."

Harry nodded stiffly and, having finished his lunch, got up from the table and headed to the headmaster's office. As he approached the gargoyle he ordered it to move aside, which it did. Harry went to knock on the door but a benevolent voice called out "Come in Harry."

The Potter Lord did as instructed, choosing to forget the incorrect title used to address him. "Headmaster." He greeted.

"Ah, Harry m'boy, I-" Dumbledore started to respond only to be cut off by Harry, "I am not your boy Headmaster, I am Lord Potter and you would do well to address me as such."

"Of- of course Lord Potter, I was merely curious as to why your name's not down to stay at the castle. I also must insist you hand the wards over to me, I have much more experience handling them and I'm afraid I may have to go to the board if you refuse."

Harry's eyes narrowed into slits, "Where I stay over the holidays is none of your concern. As to the wards, if you have so much experience handling them then why was there a Class XXXXX forbidden object, a cerberus, and Voldemort's FUCKING SPIRIT possessing a teacher?"

Dumbledore paled visibly, "I'm afraid I have to keep that information to myself, but I will have to go to the board about the wards."

"While I could probably fight it and win, it would be long and drawn out, not something I'm looking forward to. So tell you what, you must swear on your life and magic that you will not interfere with the lives of my friends or I in a negative way and that I get access to the wards while you control them. Agreed?"

"Lord Potter, you must understand, magical oaths are dangerous things, I-"

"I said do we have an agreement?" Harry ground out, a bit of his magic flaring.

"Yes, yes we do, I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do hereby swear on my life and magic to not interfere with the lives of Harry James Potter or his friends in a negative way and I will give Harry James Potter access to the wards of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so I say, so mote it be." Dumbledore intoned defeatedly.

"If that is all Headmaster, I'll be heading to class now." Harry replied, smirking inwardly. Oh how he loved to ruin Dumbledore's plans.

"Yes that is all, thank you Lord Potter." Dumbledore sighed.

Harry gave a stiff nod before turning with a flourish and exiting the office.

Dumbledore felt the wards wash over him and was surprised to find that Quirrell was dead and the Cerberus was gone and the Mirror of Erised destroyed. Maybe he should go get the Philosopher's stone and use it for himself, after all he the great Albus Dumbledore deserved immortality if anyone did _._

* * *

 _December 22, Platform 9 ¾_

Harry and the rest of The Seven, were getting out of the Hogwarts Express, where they had talked about Harry's first Wizengamot meeting, "Daph if they give you any trouble even after you say you're going to a Black just tell them you're going to me, and please bring your sister, I'd love to meet her." Harry requested.

Daphne nodded in understanding when a plump red headed woman approached the group, her arms wide open. "Harry dear," the woman said in a shrill voice, "Ronald has told me so much about you, come along you can stay with us at the Burrow, that's where we live. Ginny's been just dying to meet you."

Harry took a step back from the offending woman, immediately taking on a cold demeanor, "And just who might you be? And who gave you the right to call me dear, let alone my first name?"

"Oh my apologies, I'm Molly Weasley, but you can just call me Molly." She replied, completely ignoring the 2nd question.

"A Weasley hmm? I am not in any way associated with your family, I find your youngest son's behavior appalling, and Percival's behavior to be snobbish, the only Weasleys I respect are your eldest and the twins. Now if you'll excuse me I need to be getting home." Harry replied haughtily.

"Now, now a child should be at a home with a family, with a mother and a father over the holidays, not alone." Molly replied.

At this point there was a large group of people surrounding them, all having taken notice of the Boy-Who-Lived and Weasley matriarch. "Let me make something very clear to you, Mrs. Weasley, no one and I mean NO ONE can take the place of my parents. For you to just come in thinking that you can only shows that your family has not changed in 500 years, after all why do you think the Weasleys are labeled Blood Traitors? Hmm? They are called Blood Traitors because 500 years ago, the head of the Weasley family murdered his own daughter who was engaged to a Potter, because he was scared of the Weasley name being taken in by the Potter name. Now, before I truly lose my temper leave." Harry finished with finality, pushing his way through the muttering crowd.

* * *

 _December 26, Potter Manor_

Harry was reading the article that the Prophet had printed about Molly Weasley trying to take over his mother's role when he floo chimed, signaling someone was coming in. Harry walked over, watching a brunette haired girl come out. The brunette was followed by her blond haired sister, both sharing piercing blue eyes.

"Daphne, how are you?" Harry greeted formally.

"I'm doing fine, this is Astoria by the way." Daphne replied, a small smile gracing her face.

"A pleasure to meet you Astoria." Harry said, taking the offered hand and brushing his lips on it.

"Thank you, Harry, do you mind if I call you Harry? You can call me Tori." The brunette responded excitedly.

"That's fine Tori." Harry answered with a chuckle. "Why don't I show you two around the manor, after all you'll be staying here for the next few days. Oh by the way, if you need something call for Flynn, he's a house elf but please treat him kindly." Harry then proceeded to give them a tour of the elaborate Manor before heading out on the warm, thanks to warming charms, yet snowy grounds.

"Fluffy!" Harry called as a cerberus bounded over to the group, causing the girls to scream in fear.

"Ha-Harry, what is that thing?" Daphne asked, trembling.

Harry gave them a puzzled look before realizing the problem, "Oh, this is Fluffy, he was on the third floor, but Dumbledore," he spat the name like it was poison, "was starving the poor guy, as for what he is, well he's a cerberus. They tend to be used as guard dogs, but there aren't too many in the world, so I have no idea how Dumbledore got one. He's really sweet and if you want you can ride him, or any of the other animals we have out here."

Tori, cautiously approached the cerberus and started to pet his surprisingly soft fur. "You're just a big softie aren't you." Tori giggled when the Cerberus whimpered in pleasure.

"If you guys want I can introduce you to all of our creatures, but be warned we have A LOT. Did you know that Newt Scamander came here to study some of the animals for his book Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them? If you look at the back there's a special thank you to the Potter family." Harry explained.

Daphne nodded her head cautiously while Astoria gleefully agreed, already playing with the cerberus. "Ok then, please whatever you do don't freak out." Harry warned, before putting two fingers and whistling loudly.

Creatures of all shapes and sizes approached the group, there were griffins, thestrals, abraxan, unicorns, salamanders, snakes, runespoors, ashwinders, pixies, occamies, murtlap, malaclaws, kneazles, horned serpents, hippogriffs, hippocampi, snidgets, firecrabs, demiguises, crups, auguries and even a manticore. However, despite all the different and dangerous species they were all calm and cheerful.

"Bloody hell, Harry, how do you have so many creatures, and how the hell are they all so calm." Daphne breathed in shock.

"The Potters have always been about helping all creatures but also on making a lot of money, that's why they're one of the Most Ancient and Noble houses, they maximized their money by supplying apothecaries and all these creatures were either rescued or born to rescued creatures. Take the manticore for example, his name is Charles, in remembrance of my grandfather, my Dad saved him from being skinned alive for his pelt. If you didn't know a manticore's pelt is very magically resistant but only if it's taken when the manticore is alive." Harry easily responded.

"Awh look at this kneazle, it's so cute." Astoria said, picking up a gray and white kneazle who seemed very fond of her.

"Tori do you mind if I check something? It won't hurt I promise." Harry reassured her, noticing that the normally shy kneazle was allowing herself to be cuddled.

"Sure I guess." The youngest Greengrass replied.

"Nota cognoscere(familiar verify)" Harry intoned while holding out his wand. A light grey light shot out of his wand, before hitting Astoria, from whom the grey light left and attached to the kneazle in her hand.

"Congratulations Tori, you just found your familiar." Harry laughed.

"Do you have a familiar Harry?" Daphne questioned.

"Two actually." Harry said with excitement, "This is Bella, my thestral, and this is Dante, my griffin." Harry pointed out each one. "Bella's actually the one that provided hair for your jacket Daph."

"Well thank you Bella." Daphne said as she petted the thestral.

"Come on let's head inside and I can give you guys my gifts, although technically Tori has two now because of the kneazle. Speaking of which have you figured out what to name her?" Harry asked.

"I'll name her Stella." Astoria responded as she cuddled the kneazle.

"A lovely name." Harry agreed.

Once they arrived back in the manor, Harry and Daphne having chosen to take a ride on Dante and Bella respectively, while Tori rode Fluffy, Harry grabbed some gifts from under the christmas tree. "I hope you like them, I wasn't really sure what to get you." Harry said as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

Daphne opened her gift to find a pair of dragon hide boots that matched her jacket. "They're beautiful," Daphne gasped.

Harry grinned back, "I'm glad you like them, they work hand in hand with your jacket, if you say silent then it creates a silencing field with a 5 foot radius. You just have to say loud, to disable the field. They will also creatre a more powerful disillusioning charm when worn with your jacket"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Daphne squealed, having dropped her mask as she hugged Harry.

"Your welcome." Harry chuckled.

"What's this?" Astoria questioned, looking at the necklace in front of her. It was a simple silver necklace with a locket that seemed to heat up a little when touched.

"Well, Daph told me how much you like magical creatures, so that necklace will create a hologram of whatever magical creature you say, so long as you have seen it in real life, but if you give it to someone else and they have seen the creature then it will still be there. For example, if I had seen a thunderbird and put the necklace on then gave it back to you, you would just say Thunderbird and it would appear in front of you. I've already put it on so it should have a few creatures in there. In case you didn't know, a hologram is like 3D picture." Harry explained enthusiastically.

"Thank you so much!" Astoria shrieked in joy, giving Harry a tight hug.

"You're welcome." Harry laughed.

* * *

On new year's eve, Harry had taken the girls back to Greengrass Manor, before quickly leaving. After that he had spent time in the Potter Library as well as with his animal friends before he boarded the Hogwarts express on the 5th of January.

On the train The Seven were sharing what they had done over the holidays.

"I went to Italy to visit my mother." Blaise was explaining to the group.

"I just stayed at home over the hols." Tracey said boredly.

"Astoria and I went to Harry's place for a few days, it was brilliant, you should've seen all the creatures that were there!" Daphne exclaimed exuberantly.

"Oh? What types of creatures?" Hannah questioned curiously.

"Griffins, thestrals, abraxan, augureys, kneazles, occamies, snidgets, demiguise and others." Harry replied nonchalantly.

"Don't forget the cerberus and manticore!" Daphne reminded excitedly.

"What the hell? How do you have all those creatures?" Neville questioned in awe.

"Newt Scamander, in fact I'm meeting him this summer, he told me he has a thunderbird, a couple crups and a diricawl for me to add to the manor." Harry answered offhandedly.

"Can we meet him? Pleaseeeee?" Susan begged.

"I don't think so, only because he doesn't really like interacting with others, unless he knows them well. I've met him 3 times before." Harry said, guessing their next question. "Anyways, I wonder if I can convince Hagrid to let Bella and Dante stay here during the school year..." Harry wondered, leaving Daphne to explain to the rest of the compartment just who Bella and Dante were.


	11. Runic Complexes

_A/N:_ Hiya there! Sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter out but I've been real busy with school but worry not! I'm now on Christmas break so I'll probably be writing a lot. I'll try my best to get a chapter a week out but I have decided that my next story will come out once this story gets to the end of year 2! After year 2 this story will END and the sequel will come up. Another thing I have to say, I do know that I tend to tell people to review and that I don't care if it's negative, but what really pisses me off is when people review negatively after only reading one chapter. So if you're going to review negatively give the damn story a shot. Final thing, I changed Harry's proficiency so that he is now proficient in: Runes, Magical Creatures, Animagus, occlumency, legilimency and Parseltongue. That's about it so I hope you enjoy and sorry that there is no epic fight scene with quirrellor anything(BTW Philosopher's Stone will be explained later)

Disclaimer: As usual nothing but plot belongs to me everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

 _April 10th, Ministry of Magic_

Amelia knocked on the door to her one superior, Cornelius Fudge. Oh how she loathed the weak minded fool, but she knew that if she were to go against him she would be instantly fired, especially with Lucius Malfoy pulling the strings.

"Enter!" Fudge called out.

Amelia did as instructed, internally cringing at the garishly decorated office which displayed too much wealth and was impeccably neat. "Minister," Amelia started only to be cut off.

"We're in private Amelia you can call me Cornelius." Fudge interrupted with a wave of his hand.

"Very well, Cornelius, I was going through the records on Sirius Black as you requested only to find that there were near none, only one for his arrest and one for him to be shipped to Azkaban." Amelia said as hope welled in her chest, even though Sirius was dead she could now go on with her life knowing her fiance may not have been a mass murderer.

"Interesting, very interesting, and what of the Potter will Amelia? Surely those had the secret keeper in them." Fudge questioned.

"They have been sealed by Albus Dumbledore in his position of Chief Warlock." The head of the DMLE answered.

"I see, and who has the authority to unseal the wills?"

"It would have to be a joint effort by 3 department heads or 1 department head and the minister of magic if you do not want the Chief Warlock involved." Amelia replied.

"Excellent! Do you have the papers we can deal with it right now if you are not opposed." Fudge cried out in joy.

"Of course minister, you just need to sign here and here." Amelia said, pointing to two lines.

Amelia signed the papers after Fudge did and a golden glow surrounded the sheets before they vanished, filing themselves away magically.

"Amelia at the next Wizengamot meeting we shall go through this please try to keep this from Dumbledore and also contact Lord Potter about bringing in his parents' journals if it mentions the secret keeper." Fudge instructed.

"Of course, have a good day Cornelius." Amelia said as she got up from the chair.

"Yes, you too Amelia." He replied, getting back to work.

* * *

 _May 3rd, Hogwarts, Dungeons, Potions Classroom_

"Potter stay." Snape said as everyone packed up their materials and started to leave for their common rooms.

Harry waved his friends ahead, telling them that he'd catch up with them later.

"What can I do for you professor?" Harry asked confused. Ever since Snape had been turned into a squib he had avoided Harry like the plague, treating him with indifference.

"I… I wanted to apologize." Snape said, struggling the whole way.

"What for?"

"Calling you arrogant and a brat."

"You want your magic back." It was neither a question, nor an answer, just a fact.

"I do."

"Well you see, if you had apologized for everything I might have given you all your magic, or close to it back. However you didn't, not for becoming a death eater, not for telling Voldemort the prophecy, none of that. So, tell you what, I'm keeping 20% of your magic permanently, unless we're in a war or something like that where you could be helpful. For now I'll give you 30% of your missing magic and when you can truly apologize for leaking the prophecy and becoming a death eater you'll get the remaining 50%."

Snape just nodded his head in acceptance, not in rage nor sorrow.

" _Magicae illud transferre, debitum redditur_ (magic transfer, debt repaid)" Harry intoned, willing 30% of Snape's magic to leave his body.

Snape flexed his fingers, before pulling out his wand and casting a few spells as he felt the magic enter his body. He was nowhere near as powerful as he used to be, but it was still nice to have magic.

"Thank you Potter."

Harry looked back at his professor strangely, "Your welcome."

* * *

"Why won't this blasted thing work?!" Harry exclaimed in the Great Hall where he was working on his runic complex.

"What're you working on Harry?" Blaise asked as he leaned over the table to get a closer look.

"It should be relatively simple, it detects magic within a 2 foot radius of the complex, and when the magic is detected it provides a dome like shield. But for some reason I it's not detecting the magic." Harry replied.

"That's really advanced stuff, like 7th year work or above." Daphne said in awe.

"Ermm… yeah I guess, my grandad was a genius at runes and he taught me a lot. A shame I can't ask him about this." Harry explained, a bit abashed. It was true though, his grandad was very good at fixing runes when he was using/holding the physical object but couldn't do much only when looking at it.

"Why don't you ask Professor Babbling? She's the rune teacher right?" Tracey asked.

"I guess I could but I kinda wanted to get this on my own, but it can't hurt I suppose." Harry said as he ran a hand through his raven black hair.

"Professor Babbling?" Harry asked as he approached the head table.

"Yes dear?" The tan skinned professor replied.

Harry's eye twitched in annoyance at the "dear" but ignored it. "I was wondering if you could help me with this rune complex, for some reason it's not detecting when magic passes through it."

The professor gave Harry a look as if saying, you better not be wasting my time, before taking the limestone Harry had been working on.

"This is very impressive work Mr. Potter, I take it you have been learning runes on your own?" Professor Babbling asked.

"My grandfather taught me how to connect runes and how to read them, but always had me make my own complexes." Harry said respectfully.

"This is very impressive work Mr. Potter, but your problem here is that this rune detects magic in the blood, not magic itself. The best way to detect a spell would be a heat detection rune."

"Oh? Why is that?" Harry wondered in confusion.

"This is more of a muggle subject but I'll try to explain it the best I can. Magic is a form of energy, and all energy gives off heat, for example when you run, your body heats up, or when you try to use steam power, it heats up. When a spell goes through an area it heats up the area, even if only momentarily. So the best way to fix this would be to have a heat detection rune with a 3 foot radius while keeping your shield rune with a 2 foot radius, so that way it detects the heat and then the spell will crash into a shield." The professor explained.

"I think I understand, thank you very much Professor. If I patent this would you like credit?" Harry questioned.

"Oh no, I'm alright but thank you for asking Mr. Potter." Professor Babbling said with a warm smile, "and I am quite excited for your 3rd year, I trust you'll be taking runes?"

"Of course professor, I love runes, it's one of my favorite subjects." Harry answered enthusiastically.

"Well good luck with your project, and I'd recommend adding a shrinking rune to make it pocket size."

"Thank you professor." Harry said happily as he walked off towards the Slytherin table.

* * *

 _May 7th, The Three Broomsticks_

"Mr. Potter."

"Please call me Harry, Madame Bones."

"Very well but only if you call me Amelia."

"I can do that Amelia." Harry replied with a charming smile.

"Before we begin, mind telling me how you got out of the school as a 1st year?"

"Simple really, I just showed your note to Professor McGonagall and she told me I could leave for the meeting."

"Ah yes that makes sense." Amelia chuckled.

"Now then, I believe there were two things we needed to talk about?" Harry questioned.

"Straight to the point, good. First and foremost we were wondering if you could bring in a journal of your parents which states the secret keeper for the next Wizengamot meeting. By we, I mean the minister and myself, we are hoping to be able to exonerate Sirius posthumously." Amelia explained.

"I can do that, however I was wondering if there was any way to get out of going to the Wizengamot meetings."

"I'm afraid there is not." Amelia responded.

"A shame, but I'll still bring in the journals."

"Thank you Harry, as for the other thing we need to talk about. If you remember when you first revealed yourself to the court you told me about a rune complex you were working on. Well, Professor Babbling owled me and told me you had finished it, I was wondering if you would be willing to sell it to our aurors."

"I don't see why not, I can bring it in the week after school ends, that's when I'm getting the patent for it. I'll show it to you then."

"Thank you very much Harry, have a good day." Amelia said as she got up.

"You too Amelia." Harry replied as he shook the offered hand.

* * *

 _June 5th, Hogwarts_

"I'm so glad we finished the exams." Harry said as he plopped down onto a couch in the slytherin common room.

"Couldn't agree more, although I do wish they prepared us better for the other OWLs we can take." Blais replied.

"Wait what other OWLs?" Daphne asked in confusion.

"Foreign languages, flying, dueling, magical languages, politics, healing and enchanting." Harry listed.

"I can understand how Blaise knows about these, with him being from Italy and all, but how do you know them, Harry?" Tracey questioned.

"Flying, dueling, and healing were all OWL subjects when my grandfather went to Hogwarts. So I was curious as to what other OWLs were taken away. Stupid inbred purebloods." Harry mumbled the last part.

"Here, here." Tracey snorted, clearly having heard the last sentence.

"What do you guys plan on doing this summer?" Blaise asked the group.

"I'm meeting with Susan's aunt the first week after we get out of here to talk about selling my rune complex. Then I'm heading to France for a week to visit the Delacours, who are family friends of the Potters as well as the head of the french DMLE. Then I'm thinking of either heading to Spain where Slytherin's Retreat is or I'll head back to Potter Manor. After that I'm meeting Newt Scamander and his son, Marcus Scamander. Then I'll probably just laze around at home." Harry answered easily.

"Well, my summer is not nearly as interesting as that, although we are heading to France for the first two weeks after we get out, and we're meeting the Delacours on our third to last day, maybe we'll see you there Harry. After that I'm probably just staying at home." Daphne replied.

"Tracey how about you?" Harry questioned.

"We're spending 2 months in America to visit family."

"And Blaise?" Harry wondered.

"I'm going to Italy my mum wants me to meet her new husband." The four slytherins snickered, all knowing that the new husband would be dead within a year. They didn't really care what Blaise's mum did so long that it didn't affect them.

"Well as interesting as this all was, I'm heading to bed." Harry said as he got up from the couch.

A chorus of good nights was heard as he went to bed.


	12. Ministry Business

_June 21st, Wizengamot_

"Hear ye, Hear ye, we are gathered today for the trial of one Sirius Orion Black, before we begin does anyone wish to claim their seat?" The court scribe called out. No hands were raised so the trial began.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, upon going over old files I found something horrible, one of our own was never given a trial. No, sadly Sirius Orion Black, former heir to Lord Black was sentenced to Azkaban without a trial. I ask that this gathering please help to right this dreadful wrong, for after going over the evidence we have found that Sirius Black was innocent!" Fudge said, with mock pity that many believed.

"I call forth the will of the late Lord and Lady Potter, on it you will see that they have declared Sirius Black to be innocent and that Peter Pettigrew was guilty! If this is truly the case as the will states, then is it not hard to believe that Peter Pettigrew framed Black for the murder of those muggles? I have asked Lord Potter to bring with him a journal of his parents that has the name of their secret keeper listed."

Upon hearing these words, Harry, with an elegant flourish, stood up and handed a journal over to Fudge.

"It says here," Fudge started pompously, only to be interrupted by Lucius Malfoy.

"Excuse me dear minister, but what if the journals are false? They may have been planted so as to give false information." The blond stated.

"Lord Malfoy," Harry hissed, "are you questioning my ability to judge a fake journal to a real one? Especially that of my own parents?"

"Of course not, but how do we know that they are real?" Lucius replied smoothly.

"This is how." Harry declared, "I, Harry James Potter, Lord Potter Gryffindor Slytherin Gaunt Peverell, Heir Primus to the house of Black do declare those journals to contain the truth, so I say so mote it be!"

"Thank you, Lord Potter, for proving that these journals tell the truth." Fudge said in an attempt to please the powerful twelve year old.

"Let us hear what my parents' journal has to say Minister."

"Of course," the minister replied, "It states here that James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were all animagi as well as stating explicitly that Peter Pettigrew is the secret keeper."

"It is my belief that Pettigrew murdered the muggles and transformed into a rat and fled. To prove this I would call for my next witness Remus Lupin, however he was unable to attend, instead he gave me magical vow which I can submit in this pensieve if you wish."

The court hastily agreed and so the memory was entered into a pensieve which then projected the image, featuring Remus and Fudge sitting across from each other. "Mr. Lupin, if you are unable to leave your job, do you think you could give me a magical vow that Pettigrew had an animagus form of a rat?" Fudge asked in the memory as he played with his bowler hat.

"I don't see why not," Lupin replied. "I Remus John Lupin, do hereby swear on my life and magic that Peter Pettigrew had the animagus form of a rat, so I say, so mote it be." A golden light surrounded his body signaling the vow. "Lumos" He intoned, a light shined from the tip of his wand.

The memory died out, leaving the court murmuring. "That is all and I plead for you to see the truth and sentence Pettigrew to life in Azkaban and transfer his Order of Merlin to Sirius Black. Thank you." Fudge said, giving an elegant bow.

"Very well, does anyone wish to stand for the defense?" Dumbledore asked from his seat as Chief Warlock.

No one made to move. "Very well then, all those in favor of declaring Sirius Black innocent?" Nearly all the wands lit up.

"All against?" No wands lit up.

"So mote it be, Sirius Orion Black is cleared of all charges."

"All in favor of transfering the Order of Merlin from Peter Pettigrew to Sirius Black?" Again, nearly all the wands lit up.

"All against?" No wands lit up.

"So mote it be, Peter Pettigrew is stripped of his Order of Merlin and Sirius Black is awarded the Order of Merlin second class."

"Finally, all those in favor of declaring Peter Pettigrew guilty for the death of 12 muggles and betraying the Potters to the dark lord?" All the wands lit up.

"All against?" No wands lit up.

"So mote it be, Peter Pettigrew is declared guilty of all charges, he is to be caught as soon as possible and is sentenced to Azkaban for life. I believe that is all that is scheduled for today's session, thank you for your time." Dumbledore said as he got up.

"Minister I can't thank you enough for clearing my godfather, it means much to my family." Harry said, with a charming smile adorned on his face as he offered his hand to be shaken.

"Ah Harry, my boy, please call me Cornelius, I only wanted to right a dreadful wrong made by my predecessor. I can assure you I will be questioning Bartemius on how this happened." Fudge replied easily.

"That is very good to know, if you ever need anything please do not hesitate to call for the House of Potter, we will gladly support you, although I must warn you to be cautious about Lucius, I've heard he's been dealing with a bit of the shadier things in Knockturn Alley. " Harry warned, faking his grievance.

"Yes, yes I've always felt Lucius was a little to… slippery, if you will. I keep him close so that I can keep an eye on him, after all it is my duty as minister to ensure the well being of the people." Fudge said, warmly, ignorant to how well he was being played.

"Thank you very much Cornelius, but I must be going, please pass on my regards to your wife." Harry said as he made to leave.

"Yes goodbye, Harry, have a good summer." Fudge replied as Harry waved over his back, smiling charmingly and deceivingly.

* * *

 _June 23rd, Auror Department_

"Madam Bones, how are you?" Harry greeted politely.

"Very well, thank you, but please call me Amelia." The woman responded.

"Only if you call me Harry."

"Of course, you know Harry, I recently got a request from Cornelius about keeping tabs on Lucius. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" The head of the DMLE responded, her lips quirking a bit.

"What can I say? I'm just trying to, what was it Cornelis said? Ah yes, ensure the well being of the people." Harry replied charmingly.

"I'm sure." Amelia snorted.

"Ah here we are, the infamous Auror training facility! Say, do you have physical training as well?" Harry wondered as he looked around at the aurors dueling. The training facility consisted of dueling platforms, dummies, as well as various mock command centers which held maps to teach strategizing.

"Just runs and basic push ups and sit ups." Amelia replied.

"I see, what a shame." Harry said pitifully.

"Anyways, we are here to test your rune complex, are we not?" Amelia said, ignoring Harry's last comment.

"Of course, but afterwards do you think I could possibly duel one of your aurors, one on one?" Harry said curiously.

"If your up to it."

"Wonderful! Now then, this complex will detect a spell within a 3 foot radius and deploy a shield that surrounds the person within a 2 foot radius. It will not work for spells shot from above or below. The shield is a basic protego and you can only carry one of these at a time, because the shields will interfere with each other. Once a fight has begun you can not rely on the runes, they are mainly used to protect from sneak attacks and as an opening shield. Likewise, they will not protect from unshieldable spells such as the unforgivables." Harry explained.

"I understand, may we test this and show all the aurors its use?" Amelia questioned.

"I don't see why not."

"Alrighty then, AURORS GET OVER HERE!" Amelia called out.

Immediately, there was a crowd of 30 or so auror recruits surrounding the head of the DMLE and Harry.

"Mr. Potter here has created a runic complex that could prove useful in the future, you're all here to watch it work so you don't doubt it." Lady Bones explained.

"Thank you Madam Bones, this runic complex weighs about half a pound however you can only carry one at a time. It provides a basic protego shield, useful for when you are sneak attacked or just as a shield in a duel. It only works for the first spell cast at you and will not work for unshieldable spells such as the unforgivables." Harry explained to the auror recruits.

"As you all know the stunning spell it shieldable, I will be using it on Mr. Potter and hopefully it will work."

"I'm ready when you are director." Harry said, as he slipped a shrunken piece of limestone into his pocket.

"Very well, Stupefy!"

The red spell shot out of her wand quickly, only to be intercepted by a translucent shield that surrounded Harry for a second before disappearing.

"Shoot again Madam Bones, I have no runes at the moment." Harry instructed.

"Stupefy!"

Harry was immediately stunned and dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"Enervate"

"Thank you Madam Bones, I trust we can discuss selling these later?" Harry said as he got up off the floor.

"Yes we can Mr. Potter, now I believe you wished to duel one of the recruits?"

"Yes, how about my cousin? Nymphadora Tonks."

"Very well, Tonks! Get over here!"

"Yes director?" The pink haired metamorph asked.

"You're going to be dueling Mr. Potter here."

"Alright I guess. Let's get a platform."

Tonks was about to walk off before Harry interrupted her, "No need for a platform, just set up a dueling net, much more realistic in the real world, after all no one just goes forward and backwards."

"I suppose." Tonks said with a shrug.

"Madam Bones if you would set up the net please." Harry asked the director.

She gave a short nod before waving her wand in intricate patterns. "It's set up."

"Ready kid?" Tonks asked, her wand ready.

Harry simply nodded.

"Then let's begin, stupefy!"

Harry twirled to the right dodging easily, only to see two more stunners approach him, which he easily rolled under.

"Stupid brat, just stay still." Tonks muttered as she sent stunner after stunner at the boy-who-lived, he dodged them all gracefully and easily.

"Stupefy!" Tonks shouted, only her curse multiplied into three, effectively trapping Harry.

"Stupid metamorph." Harry growled as he reached out with his hand, only for his beautiful goblin steel knife with an obsidian handle to appear in his hand. He quickly spun around, dodging the first curse before using the knife as a shield on the other two, both of which reflected off the sword and hit a shocked Tonks.

"Enervate" Harry said, pointing his wand at the fallen auror.

"What was that?" One the recruits said in awe, after all, only a very powerful shield could reflect attacks.

"A goblin made knife, it really pays off being a goblin friend." Harry said with a smirk, "Then again, you would know that wouldn't you Madam Bones? What was it Ragnok said, I have never met someone as dedicated or feisty as Madam Bones?" Harry chuckled as the mentioned woman, made to smack his head.

"Well as much fun as this has been I really must be going, I have a portkey to catch tomorrow and I have to pack, ta!" Harry said, laughing the whole time as he activated the portkey on his ring.

Later that night Harry had an epiphany, he had warmed up a lot more as a person, something his grandparents agreed with and were happy about.

* * *

A/N: Well then, thoughts? I personally enjoyed this chapter a lot, it was incredibly easy to write, yet the more I write this story the more I want to just leave it for a few months and start my other story, AGH IT'S AGGRAVATING! Anyways, there's a poll on my profile make sure to check it out, but in all seriousness I might take a break from this story in order to start another but again that's just a possibility.


	13. Owl Problems in France

A/N: Hey guys, first off apologies that this is shorter than usual but I have been starting to write my other story so I hope you guys can understand. I hope you all enjoy, there should be 1 or 2 more chapters after this of the summer and then we start second year! I also have a request, even if you find it a little strange, please reccomend good Harry + Daphne stories, even if they are not complete.

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

* * *

 _June 24th, Potter Manor_

"Tippy, I'm going to head to the Delacours but I might request for Dante and/or Bella to come as well so please make sure to have 3 sets of riding gear ready." Harry said as he straightened out his collar on his button down shirt.

"Mips, please make sure the animals are all taken care of and fed while I'm gone. Oh, and if anyone floos my manor tell them I'm on vacation with the Delacours but if it's an emergency allow them to come through and spend the night but make them relinquish their wand and any weapons they have."

"Yes, Master Harry." The elves replied in unison.

"Well, looks like it's time for me to go, see ya later!" Harry said as he grabbed onto the international portkey in the form of a rope.

Harry landed on his feet outside of a large beach house located in Nice, France.

The door opened to reveal a tall, broad shouldered man with short, brown hair. "Monsieur Potter how good to see you again." The man said in a deep voice, offering a hand to shake.

"Monsieur Delacour, how are you? And please call me Harry." Harry replied as he shook the man's hand.

"Very well Harry, come in, come in."

(A/N: The rest of the scenes in France have the people talking in french. If it switches to English I will let you know via the story, also I'm not doing accents, they're a pain to write and a pain to read.)

"Jean, is someone hear?" Called a voice in french.

"Yes, Apolline this is Harry Potter." Jean replied, "Would you mind getting the girls dear?"

"Sure, they're in their bedrooms at the moment."

A few minutes later Apolline Delacour came down followed by two silvery blonde hair, blue eyed girls. One looked to be entering her 7th year, while the other looked to be only 8 years old, but looks could be deceiving, especially when dealing with veelas.

"Madam Delacour, Misses Delacours. How are you?" Harry said, as he kissed their respective knuckles.

"Fine thank you." Apolline responded, "These are my daughters Fleur and Gabrielle." Fleur had a look of surprise on her face while Gabrielle giggled in amusement.

"You are not affected by the allure?" Fleur asked in shock.

"No, I have strong occlumency shields that prevent it from affecting me, if you don't mind me asking I know that the looks of a Veela can be deceiving, how old are you and your sister?"

"You are correct, before puberty most veela look very young such as my sister, but after puberty they immediately look like a 18 year old or an adult such as myself. I am entering my 5th year at Beauxbaton where there are 8 years. Gabrielle here is only 10 so she has to wait one more year to enter Beauxbaton." Fleur replied easily.

"I see, I'm sure you've probably heard of me, but I'm Harry Potter, Lord Potter Slytherin Gryffindor Peverell Gaunt, Heir Apparent to the house of Black and the Boy-Who-Lived," Harry sneered the last part. "And I'm going into my 2nd year at Hogwarts where there are only 7 years."

Fleur chuckled back, "Yes, we know who you are but luckily in France people respect privacy so you don't have to worry about people approaching you on the street."

"Oh? Well I guess it'll be nice to not have to use glamours every time I go out."

The sisters and Harry continued talking but eventually it was time for Harry to leave. So, after bidding the Delacours a farewell and a promise to see them again tomorrow, he grabbed his heir apparent ring for the house of Black and clearly said, "Black Retreat!" vanishing from from the front steps of the Delacour house.

Harry arrived in his penthouse in Nice, France, it had been a gift from Arcturus to himself, as long as he promised to let other Blacks stay in the spare rooms if they needed to. Harry had quickly agreed but decided to keep the name. It was located on top of a muggle hotel under heavy notice-me-not wards and muggle repelling took up 2 floors, with a spacious marble kitchen which led into dueling room one way and the dining room the other. Leaving the Dining room brought you to the main hall, with luxurious couches as well as a hallway leading to the front door. There was a large, swirling, glass staircase that led to the bedrooms. However, the main hall also led out onto a spacious terrace which had both a hot tub and a pool. All in all this was Harry's second favorite place to be after Potter Manor.

Harry took a quick shower before calling for the elf of the penthouse, Jax, to serve him dinner. He quickly finished his beef stew and went to bed, after taking a potion which would help him with the time zone difference of one hour.

* * *

Harry, Fleur and Gabrielle spent a lot of the next 2 weeks together, often in the french equivalent of Diagon Alley, allée céleste (Celestial Alley), which was much cleaner and organized than Diagon Alley, or on the private part of the beach that the Delacours owned. The 3 grew close, not sibling close, but like cousins, which according to Apolline, they were, 5th cousins once removed on the Black side of the family. Eventually the last day of his trip arrived and he and the girls were out on the beach when Apolline called out through the backdoor, "Girls, Harry, come in and get cleaned up, the Greengrasses will be arriving soon!"

Fleur and Gabi looked at Harry in confusion, "You know the Greengrasses?" Fleur inquired, her head cocked to the side.

"Oh yes, in fact they came over to my manor during christmas break, I believe Tori is your age Gabi." Harry replied. "How do you know them?"

"Our father and Mr. Greengrass are business partners." Fleur sneered, when mentioning Mr. Greengrass.

"Well while I don't like Mr. Greengrass either, I hope you don't mind Daphne, she's one of my best friends." Harry chuckled.

"I don't mind her." Gabi and Fleur replied at the same time, before looking at each other and dissolving into a fit of laughter.

About an hour later there was a knock at the door, Jean opened it to find Cyrus Greengrass, his wife, Cynthia Greengrass, and his two daughters, Daphne and Astoria.

"Monsieur Greengrass, Madames Greengrass, what a pleasure to see you, please come in." Jean said in accented english, already knowing that they did not speak french.

"Harry?" Astoria asked in confusion when she saw who was waiting inside the house.

"Hi Tori, how are you?" Harry replied, grinning the whole time.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" Astoria questioned as she gave Harry a quick hug.

"Oh, I thought Daph had told you, I've been all but living with the Delacours the past two weeks." Harry replied.

"Daphne! Why didn't you tell me that Harry was going to be here?" The brunette complained much to the amusement of the veela sisters.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise?" Daphne offered weakly, while laughing on the inside.

"Hmph!"

"Oh, Tori! I forgot to mention, the Delacours have some new creatures that I haven't added to the necklace." Harry said suddenly.

"Really?! Where?!" Astoria said excitedly.

"Come with me I'll show you." Gabi said, taking Astoria's hand and leading her out to the backyard.

"Why don't you two catch up, I'm going to go for a swim." Fleur said as she waved goodbye to the two soon-to-be second years.

"So Harry, care to explain why you haven't answered any of my letters?" Daphne asked, hands on her hips.

"What letters? I haven't gotten anything." Harry responded confused.

"You haven't gotten any letters?!"

"No… maybe they were sent to the manor? Let me check, Tippy!"

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Have there been any letters sent to the manor?"

"No Master Harry, no letters have been sent,"

"Ok, Thank you Tippy."

"Well, this is strange, I know for a fact no one set up a mail ward around Potter Manor or on me, so that means someone is intercepting your owls." Harry explained confused.

"Strange, I'll make sure to owl Blaise and Tracey and let them know your not getting your mail." Daphne replied.

"Don't forget Neville, Susan and Hannah." Harry reminded her.

"Of course not."

* * *

 _Hogwarts_

Professor Snape was gradingf the first year exams and as he looked over the potion of Ronald Weasley he shook his head in disgust and sneered. It was a terrible potion, one of the worst he had ever seen and that was saying something. He was such a disappointment compared to others in his family, Molly Weasley, who had gotten a NEWT in potions, using a love potion on Arthur to originally marry him, then there was William and Charlie, who although they struggled a little on the theory were excellent at the practical. Percival on the other hand was amazing at theory but was shaky on practicals, the twins of course, were spectacular at both if their pranks were anything to go by but they fudged their exams. The potions gene had clearly skipped a sibling in the Weasley family, hopefully their daughter would have some sort of skill.

Next was Draco Malfoy his godson. He was able to create passable potions but nothing excellent, considering that he had been tutored since he was 6 years old that was also a great disappointment. While his father had not been the best at potions, his mother had been excellent, originally preparing for a healing career before marrying Lucius.

Following Draco was Crabbe and Goyle, both had of course, gotten Dreadfuls, which was one higher than he had originally figured they would get, most likely they had cheated off Draco.

After those two Dunderheads were Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, both getting Exceeds Expectations, having a good grasp on theory but struggling a little in their practicals. Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson followed, both getting Acceptables, with barely passable potions but decent theory work.

Then there were the three people that got Outstandings in Slytherin, Tracey Davis, who was a good brewer and understood the theory well. Next was Daphne Greengrass who was a complete prodigy, which was understandable seeing as how the Greengrass family was made up of Potion masters and herbologists, it seemed to have skipped a generation in skill however, seeing as how her parents had both gotten Acceptables on their potion NEWTs. Finally was the person that flummoxed him the most. Harry Potter, was without a doubt a potions prodigy as well, but how he had no idea. The Potters were a family of warders, curse breakers and battle mages, not potion masters. While Lily was good, she didn't have the grace for the art of potions, never creating new potions or editing recipes, instead able to follow the instructions to a tee and understanding her potion charts. James Potter on the other hand was pretty good at potions in the practical sense but his theory was horrid, so how in Merlin's name was Harry Potter so good at potions?!

But alas, it did not matter, he would meet with Miss Greengrass and Mr. Potter and offer them advanced classes, just like he did whenever a potions prodigy popped up. With his grading all finished he marked down everyone's' scores and sent them off to Minerva who was in charge of getting the exam reports out.


	14. I'M SORRY DON'T HATE ME

Righto, listen I'm abandoning this story(Ik I'm an awful person) because I made so many mistakes. 1. Harry and friends are so fucking mature it's an actual joke. 2. I really took God-Harry to a whole other level. There are plenty of other mistakes but those are the most obvious. So now I've found a challenge I like by TheSilverBoar that I'm going to be writing, I'll try to get updates out weekly. First chapter will be posted 5/20. Hope you enjoy and I'm SORRY!


End file.
